The streets
by doperwtjes
Summary: 1865. The industrial revolution. Everyone is begging for a job, but how much chance does an orphan have? Is it better to wait for a job at the fabric every day, or to go into an other path? SasuNeji – Short story
1. Chapter 1

**The streets**

**

* * *

**

_1865. The industrial revolution. Everyone is begging for a job, but how much chance does an orphan have? Is it better to wait for a job at the fabric every day, or to go into an other path? SasuNeji – Short story_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Since the story itself is very short, the chapters won't be really long either. Apologies for that!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

It was the year 1865. The industrial revolution was in full force and people were dying to find jobs. The streets were crowded and there had never been more of a gap between rich and poor. Uchiha Sasuke, and orphan from the Orphanage Elisabeth II was standing at a corner of the streets. He had wanted a job, but nobody would take him. The factories were just too full and no one really needed an orphan.  
"Sir, could you spare me some money?" Sasuke asked a man who looked wealthy enough to miss something, but the man didn't even give him a look as he passed. Sasuke sighed. So far he had only made one penny. He had really wanted to work in a factory, but so did the rest of the world and nobody was waiting for an orphan his age. He just had to make do with what he could get on the streets.

Unbeknown to Sasuke, a boy from across the street was watching him closely. He was watching his every move, look on his face and body language. The boy kept looking, while thinking. Would this be a good one? He needed to observe a little longer, before he knew the answer.

Sasuke looked around and then saw another rich looking man coming his way. He pushed himself off the wall and stood next to man, walking with him.  
"Sir, could you please spare me some money." Sasuke said, even keeping up his hands. But the man just pushed him away and walked further. Sasuke kicked the wall in frustration now. If only the rich people were a little more generous, he would be doing so much better.

Yes, the boy was satisfied now. He was sure this could be a good one. There was frustration, anger, and sadness. And on top of it all, he was poor. All of this together meant the mental state must be weak. The boy now walked towards Sasuke. As he saw Sasuke gripping his toe, he walked a little faster, and acted like he was just being nice.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, with a gentle tone in his voice.

When the other turned around, the boy made sure he had a look of innocence and kindness on his face, making him look the prettiest boy in town. He was sure the mouse would try to get to the cheese soon. And then he would be able to make his move.

Sasuke stared at the boy in front of him. He was really handsome and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that beautiful innocent look on the guy's face.  
"...Y-yeah I'm fine." Sasuke said. He was sure the guy was only being polite and would just walk off after this.

"I'm serious." The boy said, taking in the appearances of the other. Pale, flawless skin, deep black eyes, just as black as his hair, not looking like he was a weakling who couldn't defend himself, a nice way of dressing.. the guy could be perfect. "I know how those rich guys are. I didn't see what happened, but I saw you in pain and one of those guys walking off. You sure you're ok?"

Sasuke was silent for a while. It actually felt nice that someone understood where he was coming from.  
"..I'm fine, I'm just getting frustrated with begging for money." Sasuke said. "Thanks for asking."

"It's frustrating sometimes, hm." The boy said. "Where are you from?"

"It is." Sasuke said nodding. "I come from the Elisabeth II. The Orphanage I mean. And you?"

"I'm living on the streets, so I'm a vagabond." The boy said. "Like you, I hope to find a job every day."

"..Oh I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Living on the streets was even worse then living in an orphanage. "I must admit I'm kinda losing that hope."

"If you're lucky, you can find a job once in two months." The boy said, nodding. "So you plan on staying in the orphanage for the rest of your life?"

"Of course not. I have to go away some time. The orphanage is only till twenty." Sasuke said. "Why are you so interested?"

"As I said, I'm living on the streets and can't get a job." The boy said, smiling a little. "I always like to have a little chat with people." Seemed like the mouse was inspecting the bait.

"Most people aren't so eager to talk to strangers. You never know what can happen." Sasuke said, looking at the boy. "What's your name?"

"It's Neji." The boy said. "I don't think you're dangerous."

"I'm not. Sasuke." Sasuke said as he held out his hand.

Neji looked at him for a second, and then shook his hand.  
"So Sasuke, why are you looking so stressed?" He took his hand back and used it to push his hair behind his ear, while smiling seductively at Sasuke. Not too much of course. Easy... not too much. Only if the guy allowed him to.

Sasuke looked at Neji, and frowned a little.  
".. Because I don't have money and the orphanage expects me to come back with more then a penny maybe?" He said.

Neji leaned against the wall now.  
"Not the regular problems, I have the feeling more is bothering you." He said. "There's a question you need to have answered. A problem that you didn't tell anyone about yet." He may come from the streets, but he was damn smart at reading people.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but then huffed instead.  
"I don't know you, why would I tell you something I haven't told anyone before." He said.

"Because you'll probably never see me again, so it wouldn't hurt to get it out of your chest." Neji said. "I couldn't confront you with it later on."

Sasuke kept silent as he looked at Neji, inspecting him. He wasn't sure whether or not he should reply to that. But then he decided Neji was probably right.  
"I'm looking for my brother." Sasuke said.

"Your brother hm?" Neji asked. "Why?"

"Because I have one but we got separated." Sasuke said, as if stating the obvious.

"And you just heard a little while ago?" Neji asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He was annoyed though. Didn't his appearances work on Sasuke after all?

"Yes." Sasuke said. "I overheard the staff at the orphanage talking about me and it came up."

"Do you even know 'anything' of your family then?" Neji asked, frowning. He knew orphanages were bad, but he didn't know they didn't tell important things like this to the children.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No I don't. At that place, nobody talks about their families. It's not appropriate." He said. "You didn't know that?"

"I never spoke to someone of an orphanage." Neji simply said, as he crossed his arms. He should try a new strategy. But he couldn't think of something right now.

"Never?" Sasuke asked curious. "Well.. I never actually spoke to someone of the streets either.. You don't act like it's really horrible."

"You have to find your own way." Neji said, giving Sasuke another smile. "You can have self pity, but you can also try to make the best out of it."

"I still wouldn't like it." Sasuke said, looking at Neji's smile. He had to admit that Neji looked really good.

"You're really handsome for a vagabond." He said.

Neji had to stop a smirk coming on his face. It worked after all.

"Vagabonds aren't chosen on their looks." He then said. "What's the name of your brother? I'll tell everyone to look for him, I know a lot of people. Then I can go to your orphanage if we heard something of him." Easy...

Sasuke looked at Neji a little worried now. Was something not right? It wouldn't hurt to agree right?

"That's fine. He's called Itachi. How come you know a lot of people?" He asked.

"Vagabonds know almost every vagabond around." Neji explained. "Just the nice ones though. Most people can't help they have no home. There are some that don't even try, and those are the ones who spend all their money to alcohol and prostitutes of course. Or rub people."

"I know that." Sasuke said. "I just didn't know you knew a lot of them. I thought vagabonds were pretty much on their own."

"Doesn't surprise me you don't know." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't know of the lives of orphans either."

"It's because we life around each other, not with each other." Sasuke said. ".. So how did you end up on the street?"

"My parents died when I was seven, and there was no money to put me in an orphanage." Neji said. Getting the guy to trust him could only happen when he gave him something of himself.

"..That sucks." Sasuke said. "So you've been on the streets since you were seven? How did you survive?"

"I found some nice people who wanted to take care of me." Neji said. "They taught me how to survive."

"Most of them were just two years older then me." He added.

"And you still know them?" Sasuke asked, sounding interested for the first time in the conversation. 'Really' interested.

"Yes I do." Neji said, nodding. "Actually, I speak to them every week. One of them has a bike he found, probably wasn't fashion anymore, and he can get me anywhere I want. Really, living as a vagabond isn't that bad." He smiled now. "And by travelling around the city, you get to know more people who are in the same situation as you are.

".. I still don't think it would be fun." Sasuke said. "So you have friends right?"

"I do." Neji said, ignoring the comment about how fun it was, living on the street. He should've known. This guy wasn't stupid. Playing naive and saying it was nice to live on the "It does, we share a lot." Neji said, nodding. "Well Sasuke, I need to go now, perhaps I'll see you again."

"Oh.. ok." Sasuke said. Well that sucked, he had wanted to talk some more.

"Unless you got something more to say?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke questioning.

".. No, it's fine. I should try making some money anyway." Sasuke answered. He didn't wanna come across as desperate or anything.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do as well." Neji said, nodding. "Good luck. I'll ask everyone if they know Itachi. Before I go, do you also have a last name?"

"Uchiha." Sasuke said. "It's Uchiha. Thanks Neji. Maybe I'll see you some day then." He didn't think that would happen, but oh well.

"Alright, you're welcome." Neji said, smiling to Sasuke one last time. "Goodbye." He then said, and waved, then turned around and walked away.

Sasuke waved a little and then sighed. He'd better start working again. Sasuke spotted a rich man immediately a little further and ran up to him. This life sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sasuke was walking up a small hill to his orphanage. He hadn't made a whole lot of money, and he was sure he was send to his bed without food for it again. He sighed, then heard someone yelling. Sasuke decided to just walk past it quickly. Until he heard someone else talking as well. Sounding scared. Was that.. Neji?

"L-leave me alone!" The scared sounding voice yelled, echoing through the streets. "S-someone he-" It was obvious that the person had been stopped from talking. Because of a hit? A gag? Something else? But no one came to help. There were almost no people on the streets now, they knew better then to do that, but the people that were there, were too scared to find out what was going on and offer some help. They were scared of being robbed or becoming a victim themselves.

Sasuke though, recognized the voice as Neji and started to walk towards the sounds. He saw Neji, being held by some tall guy who pushed down Neji's shirt, at the side of his shoulder. Sasuke glared at the guy.

"Would you stop that fat-ass?" He snapped. He would so get in trouble now, but something told him he had to help.

Both Neji as the guy looked up, the guy stopping from kissing Neji.

"Would you fuck off, motherfucker?" The guy snapped. "You'd better get out of here, or I'll rip your fucking bones out of your body!"

"Fine then do it." Sasuke said. OK wrong move, but he was a fast runner. "You're a dirty man if you go on like this."

"Oh, boo-hoo, that really hurts my feelings." The man said, and suddenly pushed his hand into Neji's pants, feeling what was in there. He immediately received a kick and snarl from Neji, and he could only smirk.

Sasuke growled a little and then picked up a rock, throwing it against the man's head.

"Didn't I say you had to stop?" Sasuke snapped.

The guy now glared at Sasuke, and then grabbed Neji at the collar.

"Wait for me my love, I'll be back soon." He said, smirking, before pushing Neji into the wall. Within a few seconds, Neji's hands were bound, and Neji was laying face down on the ground. The man turned around to Sasuke and immediately leapt forwards to him, to fight.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly ducked, making the guy miss him. He then quickly ran to Neji and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He held it in front of him, trying to look calm. He wasn't though. This had been stupid.

"Back off or I'll use it." Sasuke said, trying not to make his voice shake. He just noticed that this guy was huge.

"Get out of here Sasuke, you won't be a match for him." Neji said, as he sat up. The guy smirked widely as he walked forwards.

"And what makes you think I fear you, shrimp?" He asked. "You damn brat, you're trembling like you ate a living animal that's desperately jumping around in your tiny little stomach to find a way out. You're scared to death."

"Y-yeah well, I'm still not backing up. One wrong move and I will use this knife." Sasuke snapped, his voice trembling even more. How in the world did he think he could win this?

"Like this?" The guy asked, and with a broad smirk, he put up his middle finger to Sasuke. "Fuck you. I'm gonna fuck that guy behind you, after sending you straight to hell. Come here little punk, and let me finish you."

Sasuke took another step back as his heart started beating like mad. He then quickly pulled Neji up and cut the rope he was bound up with.

"Run." He told him and pushed Neji away a little.

"Die, shrimp!" A maniacal voice behind Sasuke suddenly yelled. The guy had run forwards when Sasuke had been taking care of Neji. Neji took a step back when the guy hit Sasuke right on the head.

Sasuke let out a yell as he was knocked against the wall behind. He grabbed to his face, groaning as he held himself up. He then glared at the guy and kicked him in the stomach, then hit him in the head as well. He had to fight back now.

Unbeknown to Sasuke, Neji was smirking behind his back. It was going as planned. The other guy let out a groan and coughed. He then kicked Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke groaned again as he saw his mouth was bleeding. He then picked up the rock he had thrown earlier and hit it several times against the man's head, hoping it would knock him out.

It almost did. The man was stumbling now, but managed to hit Sasuke in the stomach another time. Neji was just standing there, looking shocked.

Sasuke stumbled back for a while, but then just ran back and kicked the guy in the crouch, then pulled his head down and kneed him in the face. He then turned around to Neji, grabbed his hand and started running.

Neji chose to run along with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you OK?" He asked, looking worried.

Sasuke kept quiet, until they reached the back of some abandoned house. Sasuke didn't want to take any risks.

"I'm fine, are you?" Sasuke asked, wiping his mouth.

"I am." Neji said, nodding. "Nothing happened, you came just in time... thank you."

"You're welcome." Sasuke said, then realized he was trembling. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had never gotten into a fight like that before.

Neji put a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder, to calm him down.

"How can I repay you for this?" Neji asked. "I wish I had something to give you.. but I don't."

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine." Sasuke said, looking at the hand on his shoulder. It had been a long time someone touched him gently like that.

"You sure?" Neji asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sasuke answered. He then spit out some blood on the ground. That was nasty.

"And you are sure you're OK too?" Neji asked, looking strict.

"..I never fought like that." Sasuke answered. The blood just kept coming. Did he rip something?

"I know someone who knows some medical stuff.. should I bring you to him?" Neji asked, looking worried again.

"No I'll just go back to the orphanage." Sasuke said. "I guess they'll take care of me, even though I'm late now and don't have enough money."

"..OK." Neji said, nodding. "Good luck then. And thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome." Sasuke said. ".. How did you end up with that guy anyway?"

"He just came out of nowhere." Neji said, as he shook his head. "One moment I was just walking here, and then all of a sudden, he had grabbed me."

"Does that happen more often?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes." Neji said, nodding. "But most of the times, they are so drunk you can easily push them away." He then smiled a little. "And sometimes there's someone nice to save me."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled as well.

"Does 'that' happen more often?" He asked.

"Not a lot." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I think you might even be the first who didn't only think of himself."

"Well I couldn't let you get raped after you let me talk to you." Sasuke said.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow now.

"So you would have let that happen if I didn't talk to you?" He asked.

"I might have. You must have walked further if it was me being attacked and you didn't know me. It's a stupid world these days, you can't afford to help people." Sasuke answered.

Neji sighed.

"I guess you're right." He said. "It's dangerous."

"It is. You have a cut." Sasuke said, looking at Neji's hand and then taking it in his. "It's pretty deep."

Neji looked at his hand now, and saw there was a cut there indeed. He hadn't even noticed it yet.

"You're right." He said. "I wonder when that happened." Was it just him, or was Sasuke trying to touch him? Longing for it?

"..Err.. yeah." Sasuke said, pulling his hand away. "Sorry."

"Why are you so nervous?" Neji asked, once again playing innocent, as he looked at Sasuke.

"It's nothing." Sasuke quickly said. "I guess I should go." He looked away now, acting as if he was just playing it cool.

"Because of the boss in your house?" Neji asked. For one moment, he felt jealous. Sasuke at least had a place to go back to, and especially, a bed.

"..Yeah." Sasuke answered. He wanted to ask if Neji didn't have to go back home, but of course he didn't. He felt bad for Neji.

"OK." Neji said, nodding. "Well.. sleep well. And thanks again."

"You too. And once again, you're welcome." Sasuke said. He then looked at Neji, waiting for him to leave.

Neji nodded again, and then turned around, walking away. But he made sure to look as fragile as possible. As if it would be too dangerous for someone like him to be outside.

"..Neji?" Sasuke asked, still standing in the same spot.

Neji stopped now, and turned around again.

"Yeah?" He then asked.

"Maybe I could sneak you into the barn.. You know. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled a little.

"I'm used to that by now, don't worry." He said. "Don't get in trouble for me."

"I won't get in trouble if you leave by dawn." Sasuke said.

"Really Sasuke, I'll be fine." Neji said. "But thank you for the offer."

"OK. Well good luck then." Sasuke said and sighed. He then walked off. He shouldn't be this nice to a total stranger anyway.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling to Sasuke. "Bye." It was that he had other business to attend to. Else he would have taken Sasuke's offer. Sleeping in a bed would be nice for once.

* * *

The next morning, at six o'clock, Sasuke was walking downstairs. He was always up first, even earlier then the boss of the orphanage. Sasuke spotted a package and walked towards it, having been taught to put any package in the kitchen, but then saw it had his name on it. He frowned and opened it. It was poorly packed, but Sasuke didn't care. He pulled out a small wooden statue of a wolf and a note that said 'Thanks again'. Sasuke knew it had to be Neji, and decided to go look for him. He really didn't have to buy him anything. Sasuke walked out of the orphanage, he would probably be punished for skipping breakfast, but oh well. Once he was in the city, he started asking other vagabonds about Neji. They really all seemed to know him. Sasuke approached another guy now.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean Hyuuga Neji?" The vagabond, a young boy, asked. "Why are you searching him?"

"He send me this, I wanna thank him. Do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked. So Neji was called Hyuuga. And even this guy knew him. If Neji and he befriended, he would find Itachi in no time.

"I heard he's in the south of the city." The boy said, nodding. "If you go under the bridge, and then to the left, he's probably in the St. Borrow street, number 42. Some people left their houses, and some vagabonds are sleeping in there too. I think he's there as well now."

"OK thank you." Sasuke said and then made his way to where the guy send him. He wondered how Neji had gotten the money to buy something like that statue. It must have been expensive. It took Sasuke 10 minutes to make his way to Borrow street and he stopped in front of number 42.

"Hello?" He asked. It wouldn't be very polite to just march into that place, even though it wasn't really anybody's home.

Within a few seconds, the door was opened by a brown haired boy with red tattoos on both cheeks.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking a little mistrusting at Sasuke.

"Is Neji here?" Sasuke asked. "I want to thank him." Strange, who had tattoos on his cheeks? And weird pointy teeth?

The boy stared at Sasuke a little longer and then nodded.

"Yeah he is." He then said. "Come in." He opened the door wider and walked into the room. "Neji, there is someone here for you!" He called up the stairs.

Sasuke walked into the place. It looked like no one had been there for ages. Of course that was logical, these guys would not have any money to put anything in it. There was no sofa, no table, just a chair. He figured they wouldn't have any beds either.

Within one minute, Neji came walking off the stairs and looked surprised when he saw Sasuke.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Perhaps he's in for a fuck." Suigetsu said, smirking, as he was drinking some water.

Sasuke glared at the guy. Who the hell was he and what the hell was he talking about? Sleeping with Neji, gross.

"..I don't sleep with boys." Sasuke snapped, then turned to Neji. "You gave me this right? You didn't have to."

"Oh it's fine, it was just to thank you." Neji said. Damn. So this guy didn't come out of the closet yet?

"That's what they all say in the beginning." The guy meanwhile whispered to the one who had answered the door, who sniggered.

"Don't nag him Suigetsu, not everyone fucks every living being on the planet like you." A guy with a pineapple haircut said.

"Well it must have been expensive, how did you get the money?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut it Shika." Suigetsu said, laughing a little.

"Don't mind them." Neji said to Sasuke, smiling. "It doesn't matter how I get it, just accept it. It's for you."

".. I don't wanna accept it, it lost you money." Sasuke said. "You could've bought food for that."

"Do I look like I'm starving?" Neji asked, smirking.

"..No, but still." Sasuke said and then frowned. "How did you get it?" Neji didn't like... steal it.. right?

"Why do you want to know?" Neji asked, giving Sasuke a fake smile.

"Man, can't you just be happy?" Suigetsu said, frowning. "It has probably been a rib out of his body, be happy that he wanted to give you that. Why give him even more displeasure by not accepting it?"

Sasuke glared at the guy again and then grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him outside.

"What an annoying guy, he's disgusting." Sasuke snapped.

Neji frowned now.

"He's not disgusting, he just says what he's thinking." He said. "But I take it you don't want the present?"

"Not if it cost you a fortune." Sasuke said. "I appreciate it, but I don't wanna take any money from you. And he is disgusting, he told me I wanted to fuck 'you'. And you're a guy."

"Never thought of doing something with a boy?" Neji asked, pulling up his eyebrows. "It's completely normal in here, you know. There are no rules anyway and its mostly guys. You have to release your needs somewhere. Most of us do it with anyone who wants too."

Sasuke was the one frowning now.

"It's filthy and disgusting and everyone will hate you and look down upon you if you do it with another guy." He said. "And you don't talk about those things either."

"How do you think everyone looks on vagabonds already?" Neji asked, smiling a little. "We don't care what others think. It's not filthy and disgusting. That's what they told you. But it's exactly the same as with a woman."

"No it's not, it's not natural. God will hate you and you will go to hell." Sasuke said. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Do you want it back to sell it or not?" He pushed the statue in Neji's face now.

"No I don't, it's a present." Neji said, rolling his eyes now. "Please don't act so difficult. I'll survive."

"I know how hard it is to get money." Sasuke said. "I just don't want you to get in trouble. Now.. did you steal it?"

"Why do you care so much about how I got it?" Neji asked with a frown, as he got the statue back from Sasuke's hands. "Fine, I'll keep it. I'll thank you another time for something, jeez." He then walked back inside, offended. Of course he wasn't offended, he was pretending to be. Perhaps it would make Sasuke drop the subject.

Sasuke frowned now, but then quickly followed Neji.

"OK sorry. Is it that bad I don't want you to get in trouble for me? I don't even know you." He said, ignoring the sniggers of some of the other guys in the room.

Neji turned around to Sasuke now.

"And that's exactly why it's none of your damn business how I got that thing." Neji said. "Perhaps I still had it saved somewhere because I got it from someone, perhaps my mom and dad left it to me, perhaps it's not that expensive, perhaps I found it, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I wanted to thank you for saving me with something little, and I hoped you would just be happy with it. But no, of course, why trust a streetrat hm? Because people who live on the street can't buy anything or can't have anything in their possession without having stolen it. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all." Sasuke said. He never thought of it like that, but he could understand why it would come across like that. He felt bad now.

".. I just didn't want you to steal something for me or spend your money on it. Because you could get in trouble and I don't want you. I'm sorry OK."

"Do you really think that the trouble I could get in could be worse then I've ever been in." Neji said, frowning. "Like yesterday, do you think that never happens? Of course those things happen in here more often. If this would give me trouble I couldn't handle, I wouldn't have given it to you, OK."

"Ok sorry. Sorry I worried about you, geez." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Like you said, you don't know me." Neji said. "You shouldn't be worried. But thanks."

"How touching." Suigetsu commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes now. That guy was so annoying.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"Sure, why not." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't have anything to do." He then turned to the other guys.

"Can you take care of something to eat today?" When the others nodded, Neji nodded back.

"We can go." He told Sasuke. While they walked outside, Neji smirked at the guys in the room, and followed Sasuke outside.

They kept silent for a while as they walked the streets. Then Sasuke spoke up.

".. So did you ever do it with another.. guy?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't interested, oh no. If he was he would go to hell and he didn't want that.

"Yes I did, why?" Neji asked, as he looked at the other interested. Would Sasuke be gay after all?

"..Just wondering." Sasuke said and then kept silent for a while.

"... Was it good?" He then asked. But he still wasn't interested.

Neji snorted.

"Yes it was." He said. "You should try it."

"Hell no. It's still disgusting." Sasuke said. "I can't imagine how anyone would like that, it's dirty, unnatural and men are supposed to be with women."

"If they want children yeah." Neji said. "But otherwise it doesn't matter right."

"It is still unnatural and God won't tolerate it." Sasuke said.

"God doesn't tolerate a lot." Neji said. "I'm going to hell already anyway, so why not make life fun?"

"... Is it fun?" Sasuke asked. "I can't imagine it being fun to have a.. you know.. up your.. you know."

"It's fun yeah." Neji said. "When the other is gentle, or at least makes something nice out of it."

".. So how would you do that then?" Sasuke asked. "Not that I wanna do it.."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. "The sex or making it pleasant?"

"..Both. I mean both." Sasuke answered.

"Well.. you can do a lot." Neji said, frowning. "Everyone has his own techniques. The sex is simply getting someone else's member inside of you, and he hits your prostate. It feels awesome for both."

Sasuke swallowed now.

"... OK.. Then what else can you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything." Neji said. "Licking, sucking, touching, kissing.. everything. Just the same as with a woman. Except for the cock part of course." He laughed a little now.

"...Oh.. So.. do you prefer men or women?" Sasuke asked. He had to admit it sounded good. But he wasn't going to admit that to anyone but himself.

"Men." Neji said, smirking. "I like it rough."

".. So it's rougher with men?" Sasuke asked. "Don't smirk like that, it's still dirty." They now walked past a farm. It was rather quiet here.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow as he looked at Sasuke, amused.

"If it's so dirty, why do you want to know every detail?" He asked.

"Don't even think I wanna know because I am gay. I'm not gay. I'm just.. interested." Sasuke said.

"So you don't want to try it here with me hm?" Neji asked, as they kept walking.

"..W-what?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't expected that. But.. did he? Neji was really good looking. He couldn't fool himself. He was attracted to Neji. But it was so wrong to be gay.

"If you want to try it it's fine with me, you're good looking." Neji said, shrugging. He looked at Sasuke with a smile. "You look like you want to try. But don't feel forced. If you want, I could show you how it is."

"... I don't know. It's wrong." Sasuke said, trying to get himself out of this. But he knew he wasn't succeeding very well.

"OK." Neji said. "That's fine." He acted like he didn't care, to give Sasuke the idea that Neji wouldn't mind having sex with Sasuke and would especially do it to show Sasuke how it went.

"... I haven't done it with a girl either, I wouldn't even know what to do." Sasuke said, not wanting to drop the question. He was sure that if Neji pushed him to the back of the shed they were headed to, he wouldn't protest.

Neji laughed a little.

"There is only one way to find out Sasuke." He said. "It all speaks for itself once you're busy."

".. I don't know you." Sasuke said. He knew he was making stupid excuses, but he still felt like it was wrong.

"Like I said, isn't that even more easy?" Neji asked. They walked past the shed now and Neji stopped Sasuke, placing him against the back of the shed gently. "Do you want me to show you something? To see if you really, really don't like boys?"

Sasuke was a little overwhelmed now as he looked at Neji. He then sighed. Who was he fooling anyway?

"..Ok." He said.

Neji only smiled, and then pulled down his pants and underwear. He also pushed up his shirt, so Sasuke could see his nipples as well. Let's see how Sasuke would react to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"Like I said, isn't that even more easy?" Neji asked. They walked past the shed now and Neji stopped Sasuke, placing him against the back of the shed gently. "Do you want me to show you something? To see if you really, really don't like boys?"_

_Sasuke was a little overwhelmed now as he looked at Neji. He then sighed. Who was he fooling anyway?_

_"..Ok." He said._

_Neji only smiled, and then pulled down his pants and underwear. He also pushed up his shirt, so Sasuke could see his nipples as well. Let's see how Sasuke would react to this. _

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He let his eyes move over Neji's body, looking at his chest and nipples, then his stomach, then all the way down to his legs until he finally looked at Neji's business. And it looked really... good. God he really was very, very gay.

"And?" Neji asked, as he crooked his head a little, putting up a seductive look. Of course Sasuke liked his body. Everyone did.

".. I'm gay." Sasuke said. "But it's wrong.. so wrong.." It was wrong, but Neji looked good. And it made him 'feel' good.

Neji walked forwards a little and then knelt down in front of Sasuke. He opened Sasuke's pants and took Sasuke's member out. Before Sasuke could do something about it, Neji started moving one of his hands over the skin, caressing it, and he let his other hand massage Sasuke's balls.

"And do you like that?" He asked.

Sasuke backed up against the shed some more and gave out a moan. He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

".. W-well of course that f-feels good... But a woman could do that as well.." He said.

"A man knows exactly how to please a man, because he knows how it really feels." Neji said with a smirk, and then took in Sasuke's shaft into his mouth. He started moving his lips around the shaft, and moved his head up and down.

"Oh! Ah.." Sasuke moaned now as he threw his head back. He really enjoyed this. And he could care less that Neji was a boy, because Neji was just really appealing.

"..A-are you sure you.. hn.. w-wanna do this?" He asked Neji.

Neji laughed a little, as he just continued. What kind of question was that? He was the one who had started this right. Neji started to make real work of it as he started deepthroating Sasuke once he felt Sasuke was getting hard.

Sasuke moaned loudly now, not even trying to cover it up. Neji was really, really good at whatever he was doing.

"..S-shouldn't we have started with.. ah.. k-kissing?" He moaned.

Neji moved his head off of Sasuke's cock for a moment.

"Why?" He asked.

"...B-because that's how it n-normally starts.. hn.. r-right?" Sasuke asked. Shit, he wanted Neji to go on.

"If you're in love yeah." Neji said. "Not when you want to 'try' something." He then continued with what he was doing. Sasuke'd better look at him good, because he wouldn't take his clothes off so easily anymore.

Sasuke moaned again as he put his hands in Neji's hair. Damn this was good.

"...D-don't you want..hn.. s-some too?" He asked.

Neji didn't react as he just continued. He got a little frustrated, he wanted Sasuke to just enjoy, so he put his butt back, showing it to Sasuke, while he started to move Sasuke's organ so far in, that his nose came into contact with the little hairs that Sasuke had above his organ. He kept massaging Sasuke's balls with his free hand, pinching Sasuke's cock with the other a little. He wondered though. Would Sasuke be one who let it all happen to him, or was he becoming more and more excited and would suddenly explode? Would his instincts suddenly take over? Or would he keep thinking?

Sasuke panted a little now as he pushed his head back and then moaned. He then looked at Neji's ass and he just.. he wanted it. He suddenly pushed Neji away and then pushed him to the floor, sitting on top of him. Screw everything he had been taught, he wanted to have sex with Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke a little shocked now. OK, he didn't expect that to happen so soon. Should he do this? It was a little against his principles to have sex now already. This was his victim, he wasn't supposed to have sex with him. But.. if it was just rough sex, without kissing or sweet touching, they would keep distance. And Sasuke was handsome. So well.. why not? Let's see what Sasuke would do now.

Sasuke bend down and let his cock roll over Neji's. He then started sucking on one of Neji's nipples, that just looked far to appealing.

Neji let out a moan now.

"..D-didn't like the blowjob after all?" He asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

".. I d-didn't say that." Sasuke answered as he let his hands roam over Neji's body. All he really wanted to do was turn Neji around and just do whatever he could think off to that pretty ass.

Neji laughed a little.

"Go for it Sasuke." He then said. He could see the hunger in Sasuke's eyes. He could see it in his body language. It wasn't like Sasuke could hurt him either, he was stretched enough.

Sasuke looked at Neji, licking one of his teeth a little. He then roughly turned Neji around and pulled his ass up. He then grabbed Neji's ass and started massaging it.

Neji placed his hands onto the ground now, as he placed his right cheek onto the ground as well. To think he was allowing this. He'd never went this far. And he couldn't help but letting out a moan.

"..Well.. ah... I n-never expected 'this' to happen." He then said.

"You s-started it." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji's entrance. He then started massaging there as well and gave it a firm lick. Somehow he wanted to do everything to Neji.

Neji bit his lip as he let out a hard moan, and gripped the grass firmly. That was one of his sensitive spots alright.

Sasuke smirked and then decided to lick Neji's entrance some more, as he kept massaging the places he wasn't touching with his tongue. This was exciting.

Neji moaned loudly as he practically was seeing stars in front of his eyes. For someone who didn't know what he was doing, Sasuke was doing a very good job.

Sasuke continued this a while longer, then suddenly pulled back. He had enough of waiting, he wanted to have sex with Neji now. And with that in mind, he pushed inside of Neji.

Neji let out a hard moan. Once again, Sasuke surprised him. This time with his size. When he had taken that organ in his mouth he already noticed it was kind of big, but now it felt huge. And it felt very good. He immediately pushed back.

"C-continue.." He groaned.

"I w-wasn't planning on.. s-stopping." Sasuke moaned back and started rocking his hips. Neji felt really good. He couldn't imagine this would be fun with a woman.

Neji just let his mouth hang open and let out a moan once in a while. Sasuke's pace was really fast and he hit his prostate over and over. He didn't regret allowing this at all. Sasuke was really, really good.

Sasuke now even picked up his pace some more. He held onto Neji's hips, pulling him back with every thrust he made. This was far better then he expected.

"..T-told you it was hng.. n-nice.." Neji moaned, as he looked at Sasuke with a slight smirk.

Sasuke nodded but then continued. He wanted to climax now. Really badly. He started pushing in harder and harder, wanting his release. He could feel it coming fast.

Neji started moaning louder and pushed back a little. He felt his release coming closer as well. And it was awesome.

Sasuke was starting to have difficulty with not digging his nails in Neji's hips.

"..C-coming.." He moaned, but tried to hold it back. He had no idea if Neji was that far already.

"Me too.." Neji groaned, and then he came. It was probably the sweetest release he'd had in a year. It was really good.

As Neji came, Sasuke could feel his inside tighten and it took just one more thrust before Sasuke came as well, moaning loudly. He had never felt so good in his life.

They laid there panting for a little while, before Neji sniggered.

"Now let me lay on top of you bastard, the grass is pricking into my skin." He said.

"..Oh s-so the grass should just prick into my skin then?" Sasuke asked, but got off Neji anyway.

"Yeah, would be fair." Neji said with a smirk, as he got on top of Sasuke and laid down. "There. So how did it feel, sex with a boy? Disgusting?"

"...No." Sasuke said. "It felt good. Better then I imagined."

"Good." Neji said, smiling, and then got up, pulling up his pants again.

Sasuke then got up and pulled up his pants as well.

"..Do you always do this?" Sasuke asked.

"No, never." Neji honestly said, as he shook his head. "I never had sex with a total stranger before. I wasn't planning to, I have to admit. I only wanted to give you a blowjob in the beginning."

"..Oh. Well you should have told me if you didn't want it." Sasuke said. "Was it any good?"

"It was really good so I don't regret it at all." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke.

"OK good. I don't regret it either." Sasuke said, and gave Neji a smile.

Neji put on his shirt now.

"Good." He then said. "Let's go back now, OK?"

"Ok." Sasuke said. ".. Can we see each other more often?"

"Sure, but why?" Neji asked, curious. Was Sasuke liking him?

"I don't know. You're nice." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Thank you, so are you." Neji said. How stupid. "If you want, I could introduce you to the others from back then?"

"..As long as you tell that one guy to shut his mouth." Sasuke said.

Neji snorted.

"You mean Suigetsu?" He asked.

"Yeah, the rude one." Sasuke answered. "It's not like I came here to... fuck.. you." Sasuke said, pronouncing the word 'fuck' almost whispering. "Like he said."

"Don't mind him, like I said, he says what he thinks." Neji said. "He's a little rude yeah. But he's nice. You just have to ignore what he says most of the time."

"..Ok." Sasuke said. "So are they all homeless?"

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding. "We do a lot of things together. We share our food as well."

"That's good. Maybe I can take some food with me from the orphanage some time." Sasuke said.

"Oh you don't have to bring yourself into trouble." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Let's get walking again."

"Just like you didn't have to? It's fine, no one will find out." Sasuke said. He then started walking back to the path.

"Ok." Neji said. It would be nice if Sasuke brought some food some time of course. "...So tell me something about yourself."

"Like what? Ask me." Sasuke said. It was nice someone was interested in him for once.

"What do you do when you're alone?" Neji asked.

"...I'm on the street asking for money all day long." Sasuke said. "I don't have a lot of time alone."

"But you're always asking something and not offering something in return, right?" Neji asked.

"..What would I want to offer in return?" Sasuke answered. "I just want them to give me some money."

"Well you can offer to clean their shoes or something." Neji said, shrugging.

"..They ignore me." Sasuke said. "They don't want a filthy orphan to touch their shoes."

"Did you ever try?" Neji asked, putting up an eyebrow. "They even accept 'me' cleaning their shoes."

"..I tried, but it frustrated me." Sasuke said. "I don't want to talk about making money."

"Is there something you do want to talk about?" Neji asked, frowning now.

"Try asking me something else and find out." Sasuke answered. He wasn't one to just tell someone who he was and stuff. But answering questions was ok.

"Do you have friends?" Neji asked.

"...No." Sasuke answered, shaking his head. Great, one question he hated.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "Everyone has friends."

"Well I don't, is that a problem? I lost all my friends." Sasuke said.

"You lost them? To what?"

"To adoption." Sasuke said bitter.

"...So why weren't you adopted?" Neji asked, actually feeling sorry for Sasuke now.

"..Because no one wanted me of course." Sasuke answered.

"But why not?" Neji asked, as they passed a corner.

"I don't know.. I guess I'm just not very likeable. Or because I'm ugly.." Sasuke answered, shrugging.

"Well you're not ugly." Neji said, frowning. "At all."

Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He said, not believing it. "Something must be wrong with me. I'm the only one left, I've been there from the start."

"Perhaps you don't look like you need to be adopted." Neji said, shrugging.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it. I've seen the looks." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"I think you're telling yourself things." Neji said. "You don't look like a helpless orphan to me."

"They still know I am." Sasuke said. "I guess I'm just not really love-able. Let's drop this."

"Ok." Neji said, frowning a little. What was up with this guy?

"..Do you need to know anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Is there anything you do want to talk about?" Neji asked.

"You already asked me that." Sasuke said. "I told you to ask me stuff so I could answer. That's more comfortable."

"Well I'm kind of out of questions." Neji said, sighing.

Sasuke looked at Neji silently now.

"... Have you asked around for my brother already?" He then asked. He really wanted to know.

"Yeah I did, people are searching right now." Neji said, nodding. "I can't say when news will come, but it won't take years."

"..Thanks Neji. Really." Sasuke said. ".. I wish that search was over."

"I'm sorry, it will take long." Neji said. "For our standards. Because we only have a name."

"..Ok." Sasuke said, a little disappointed. "I guess that's logical."

"But just so you know, we're not only searching in the city, but through the whole country." Neji added, like it was nothing.

"...You are?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "You know people all over the country?"

"Yes I do." Neji said, nodding. It wasn't even a lie. He really knew people from over the whole country.

"..That's insane." Sasuke said. ".. Thanks a lot Neji, really. I wouldn't know how to find Itachi without you."

"Stealing a car perhaps." Neji said, laughing a little.

Sasuke frowned, but smirked.

"What would I do with a car then?" He asked.

"Find out how it works first, and then you can travel very fast through the country, I heard." Neji said.

"..Oh." Sasuke said. "Well fat chance I will steal a car, cause I wouldn't know how to get it away now would I?"

"It was a joke." Neji dryly said, while they were walking back into the city.

"OK." Sasuke said and smiled a little. They then silently walked further and they reached the abandoned house. Neji wanted to go inside, but Sasuke grabbed him and then kissed him full on the lips. He just really wanted to do that and now was his last chance, before Suigetsu would start messing with him.

Neji frowned deeply now and immediately pushed Sasuke away from him.

"W-what are you doing?" He snapped, still shocked. Kissing was far, far too intimate for a situation like this.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Neji.

"... Kissing you.." He said. "Why, did I do something wrong?"

"You can't kiss me." Neji said, so offended he forgot his nice role. "That's not suited for the moment. At all."

"..Well why not, we had sex." Sasuke said, frowning even more. He didn't get this.

"Yeah but not intimate sex." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Let's just.. forget about that kiss, OK?"

"...Ok fine." Sasuke said, now angry at Neji. How dare he turn him down like that. He opened the door and stormed inside, still wanting to meet those other guys. It could help him, it could give him friends or something.

Neji frowned now. What was wrong with that guy? He followed Sasuke inside. Where did that anger come from? It was good, that the guy had anger in him, but it wouldn't be good if he'd take that out on Neji.

"Hey, had sex after all?" Suigetsu said from where he was playing a game with a lazy looking boy, with a high ponytail on his head. "You're limping, Neji."

Sasuke stormed to Suigetsu, pointing his finger at him.

"You shut your pinhole right now or I swear, I'll tear your head off." He snapped, furious. His first kiss was ruined and he was gonna take it out on something. Or someone.

Suigetsu pulled up an eyebrow.

"You try if you like." He then said. "I'm only stating the obvious."

"Suigetsu." Neji said. "Leave him alone."

Sasuke just glared at Suigetsu and then turned away, crossing his arms. He gave Neji a look.

"Wanted to introduce me, or should I just go?" He asked, still snapping.

"I think you should just calm down right now." Neji said, frowning, crossing his arms as well.

"What just happened?" The boy from before with the tattoos on his cheeks asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "Why is the guy angry?"

"Oh should I now? I am not going to calm down, so if this was it, then I am leaving." Sasuke said, already walking to the door.

Neji sighed as he quickly followed Sasuke and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." He then said. "I don't want you to leave being angry."

Sasuke pulled his hand away and then grabbed Neji by the wrist, pulled him close and smashed their lips together again. He needed this.

All of Neji's friends started laughing and whistling now, while Neji frowned. How did that guy get the nerve... He gave Sasuke a firm push, but when that had no success, he moved his head away.

"Sasuke." He said, annoyed.

"What!?" Sasuke snapped. "What is so wrong with kissing? Get a life." He pulled Neji's head back again and kissed him once more.

Neji let out a moan of protest and glared at his friends laughing at him. They quickly shut up, but he could tell they were amusing themselves. They knew how he thought about kissing. There was too much behind it .

Sasuke kissed Neji a little longer and then pulled Neji back, giving Neji a push this time.

"Now I'm going, and I don't care when I'll see you again. Come get me once you are not such a jackass anymore." He opened the door.

"You call 'me' a jackass because I don't want you to kiss me?" Neji sputtered now. What crap was that?

"Yes, because you can't have sex with me and then decide you don't want a kiss." Sasuke snapped.

"I already told you I don't mean anything with it." Neji said.

"I don't care. Good day." Sasuke slammed the door closed now and walked away.

"Jesus.." Neji muttered, frowning.

"Nice guy." Suigetsu joked, laughing a little.

"At least he had the guts to kiss Neji. So how was it?" The guy with the ponytail, Shikamaru, said and smirked.

"Oh shut up." Neji snapped, frowning. "This guy has potential, but what was up with the kiss? Why did he want to kiss me and why was he offended when I pushed him away?"

"Well no offends, but getting pushed away like that isn't that nice." Shikamaru said.

"But I explained why." Neji said, as he shook his head. "And it can't be that the guy already likes me or something."

"Maybe he had needs." Another guy, Sai, said and shrugged, saying it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh I'm sure he got needs, he was very eager to take me in the ass tonight." Neji snapped now.

Everyone laughed a little now.

"You 'were' limping, I take it he was good?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah it was, but that's not the point." Neji commented.

"Then what is?" Sai asked, once again dryly.

"The point is that he wanted to kiss me really badly." Neji said. "That's not normal."

"Because? You're good looking, you get fucked by people as well, it's not that weird he wanted to kiss." Shikamaru said.  
Neji scowled at Shikamaru now.

"I think it's weird." He then said. "Anyway, let's drop this. I need a plan on how to get this guy in our club."

"Maybe you should let him kiss you." Sai said and shrugged.

Neji frowned at Sai now.

"Why would I?" He asked. "What would I reach with it? He has to be in our club because he'll get a job because of it and because he'll be able to find his brother. Not so he can kiss 'me'. I like sex, but I'm not easy."

"I don't think he'll be in our club if you don't like him." Sai said shrugging again. "It's obvious he wants to feel more for you."

"Do you really think so?" Suigetsu asked, frowning. "Who would want a relationship with Neji?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Neji snapped to Suigetsu, getting pissed now.

"I thought that other guy told him to." Another guy said, called Sasori.

"Obviously this guy has taken a liking in him." Shikamaru said.

"Don't you think it's just lust?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru said. "He didn't want to kiss you just because he wanted some. He already fucked you after all."

"I don't get him." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Well whatever. I'll find something out."

"You do that then." Shikamaru said. "But don't come and bother us when you find out he doesn't want to be 'just friends'."

Neji pulled up an eyebrow.

"Why would I bother you with that?" He asked.

"Because that's what's going to happen and you have made it a habit to bother us with your problems." Shikamaru said.

Neji furrowed his brows now.

"Wow, what's with you all of a sudden?" He asked. "I don't have problems, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Sure Neji." Shikamaru said.

"We're all cranky, let's drop this subject." Sasori said.

Neji huffed now.

"I think Shikamaru's forgetting his place in our club." He snapped, or more like, hissed.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru said. "I thought I was supposed to give you advice. Not to just agree with you every time. I'm helping you right now, so take it or leave it."

"You're not helping me, you're only criticizing me." Neji snapped, really annoyed.

"Then do it your way, you don't see me complaining. I just told you what I thought." Shikamaru said.

Neji gave Shikamaru another scowl now. It was silent for a while, until Neji let out an annoyed sigh and left the house, slamming the door closed behind him.

"We shouldn't be so hard on him." Kiba then said, frowning.

"We're not hard on him at all. He's hard on himself." Shikamaru said and Sasori nodded.

"I don't know." Kiba said, shrugging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Sasuke was kicking a rock forward as he left the factory area. He had once again been rejected and he felt miserable. He would have to beg for money again and on top of that, he didn't have Neji anymore to enjoy himself with. It really all sucked, and he decided to blame the stupid rock for it all.

"Is it fair to just kick that rock?" A voice asked from the left, and when Sasuke turned around, Neji was sitting on a bench, smiling at him.

Sasuke was silent now as he gave the rock a hard kick, thinking it was Neji and then took a deep breath.

"Very fair." He said.

"I don't think so, what did it do to you?" Neji asked, teasing Sasuke now.

"'It' was everything that was wrong with the world at that moment, so it needed to be kicked." Sasuke answered.

"And what was it?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"The factory turned me down. Again." Sasuke said and with a sigh, he sat down next to Neji.

"It surprises me that you're still trying." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I gave up long ago."

"Yeah well, I don't wanna have to beg for money the rest of my life." Sasuke said. So was Neji just gonna ignore their kiss and all?

"Then you shouldn't try to work in that factory." Neji said with a small smirk.

"Yes I should, then I could work and earn my money." Sasuke said.

"You get more money on the streets." Neji commented. "You can die in the factory more easily then here as well."

"Well then still, I'm sick of getting just a penny each day. What do you suggest I do then hm?" Sasuke asked, sounding annoyed.

"Work for other people, do little things for them." Neji said. "Even if it's cooking for them. It makes more money then in the factory."

"...Is that what you do?" Sasuke asked frowning. If Neji was so busy, then why was he always on the streets?

"Yeah." Neji said. "But I don't plan on becoming rich. I just want to live."

"Well that's what we all really want right?" Sasuke said. "..So.. don't you have a place I can go to?"

"You plan on leaving the orphanage?" Neji asked, frowning. From the inside, he was smirking. It seemed like the mouse had been lead into the trap.

Sasuke shrugged now.

"I don't know. Do I need to leave the orphanage to take on jobs like that?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it sounded like that." Neji said, and then frowned. "Let me think.. well, it's always best to step towards people yourself. Rich looking people. Ask them if they need someone to clean their house."

"..OK. And then? What if nobody wants me to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"They do." Neji said. "You'll get better assignments every time."

"OK. I could try that then. Thanks." Sasuke said and got up.

"You're welcome." Neji said, as he kept looking at Sasuke. When Sasuke looked directly into his eyes, Neji smiled seductively. But not too obvious of course.

Sasuke looked back now, a little confused. He didn't get it. Did Neji want to seduce him... or not?

".. Maybe you can give me some pointers?" He asked.

"I could yeah." Neji said, nodding. "I don't know what kind of jobs you want."

"Anything I can get." Sasuke said. "Anything that can make me money."

"I know a man that always wants his house cleaned." Neji said. "I would go to him tomorrow, but if you like, you can go there."

"Could I? That would be great." Sasuke said. "I really need money."

"That would be fine, I can search something else tomorrow." Neji said, nodding.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. He really needed a job and maybe Neji wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah I'm sure, I know enough people who can help me to get a job for tomorrow." Neji said, nodding.

"Ok. Thanks very much Neji." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." Neji said, smiling again. "So do I need to show you the way now or give you the address?"

"You could show me the way I guess. I don't read." Sasuke said.

"I could tell you the street, but ok." Neji said, as he got up and started walking. "Let's go."

"Well I can't read where it is, so." Sasuke said shrugging and then followed Neji. "You didn't hear anything about Itachi right?"

"Not yet, I'm sorry." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I don't think he lives in the city." The funny thing was that he knew exactly where to find Uchiha Itachi. But when Sasuke found his brother, he would have no need to be in this little gang anymore. So Neji wisely choose to shut up.

"Hmm ok.." Sasuke said, sounding disappointed. "..How long do you think it will take?"

"Like I said, I don't know Sasuke." Neji said, as they entered the forest once again. They had to go to the other side of it. And Neji thought it might be just the right timing. He quickly gave Sasuke a seductive look again. If he would just give Sasuke anything he wanted... perhaps he could get Sasuke to do something back for him as well. Like joining.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked away. He didn't want to make the same mistake again. But Neji was really seductive. All the time.

"..I guess I'll just have to wait." He said.

"Yes.. I'm sorry." Neji said, nodding, acting as if he was showing Sasuke compassion. If Sasuke only knew..

"It's OK, you're doing all you can." Sasuke said, shrugging a little and looked at Neji again. Maybe he should forget about the kiss and try again.

"I am." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a slight smile. They passed a corner and Neji walked off the path now. This way was faster to reach the house.

Sasuke frowned, but followed Neji.

"Why aren't we staying on the path?" Sasuke asked.

"This way is shorter." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a playful smirk. "Or are you afraid to get lost in the woods?"

"...No." Sasuke hissed. "Of course I'm not scared of that, jeez." He wouldn't admit to Neji that he wasn't very fond of doing anything that was not supposed to happen.

Neji just smiled, while he kept on walking. He made sure he moved as sensually as he could, without making it look weird or like he was doing it on purpose.

Sasuke kept silent for a while, but then grabbed Neji's hand.

"..Hey... do you want to.. you know?" He asked.

Neji turned around a little, frowning.

"To what?" He asked.

"...You know.. have sex." Sasuke softly said.

Neji looked a little surprised now.

"Do you feel like it?" He asked. Perhaps this really could work out.

"...Well you were moving your ass and.. well. Yes." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"That's what happens when you walk." He said. He then let his eyes travel over Sasuke's body, and saw that something was.. pressing against the inside of Sasuke's pants. The poor guy already had a hard on. "...Well Sasuke, I feel like it too."

Sasuke nodded and then took a step towards Neji, and immediately pulled off Neji's shirt. He really needed this for some reason.

Neji pulled Sasuke closer and took off his shirt as well. He then started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants and 'accidentally' pressed onto Sasuke's crouch sometimes. It really seemed like it was working.

Sasuke moaned as he pulled Neji close and licked his neck. He then opened Neji's pants and grabbed the bulge inside. He wanted to please Neji this time.

Neji moaned now, and smiled.

"So you accepted it now?" He asked. "You're allowing yourself to do something like this?"

"Yes.. I'm just really really gay and there is nothing anyone can do about that." Sasuke answered as he started rubbing Neji's cock now. He slowly pushed them both down to the floor.

Neji moaned a little again, as he laid down onto his back. He got really excited for some kind of reason right now.

Sasuke rubbed Neji's cock a little longer, then pulled off Neji's pants and underpants. He then gave Neji's organ a firm lick, grabbed it in his hand and put it in his mouth, softly sucking on it. He wanted to see if he could give blowjobs as well.

Neji let out a groan as he pushed his head back. He wasn't that used to getting blowjobs, but it was always good. Even with someone as inexperienced like Sasuke.

Sasuke started to bob his head up and down, all the while sucking and licking Neji's cock. He let one hand stroke Neji's hip, his other hand was massaging Neji's balls.

Neji tossed his head back now, biting his lip to not get any louder. It was still a risk, what they were doing.

Sasuke kept sucking and then started deepthroating as well. He then let the hand on Neji's hip go down and he started rubbing Neji's entrance.

Neji pressed his eyes shut, wondering why Sasuke would want to do this. He shouldn't. Neji had to pleasure Sasuke, not the other way around. There shouldn't be anything Neji had to thank Sasuke for. At all. So he decided it was enough, no matter how good it felt, and pulled Sasuke up again, and sucked on his neck.

Sasuke frowned now as he let his hands move over Neji's body.

"...W-was it bad?" He asked.

"No, but I was close t-to coming." Neji said, stopping himself from rolling his eyes just in time.

"...Oh.. O-OJ." Sasuke said, not sure if he should believe Neji. But he ignored it and pushed Neji down again.

"I just want to take you."

Neji looked at Sasuke now, and then blushed. He didn't even fake it.

"Then take me." He breathed.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then positioned himself. Then after a little while, he pushed in, moaning.

Neji let out another moan as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck, and placed his other hand on the floor. The size of Sasuke's organ still surprised him.

Sasuke started moving in and out of Neji as he felt Neji was ready for it. He could hear some branches crack underneath them, and he wondered if it hurt Neji. But at the same time, he started speeding up his pace, wanting to feel more.

Neji groaned as he held Sasuke a little harder. He should really stretch himself more often.

Sasuke moved his head down and started to bite Neji's neck now as he sped up even more. He made his thrust short, fast and hard, bringing himself and hopefully Neji to their release.

Neji put his arms down again and tossed his head back, faking that he did it out of pleasure. He just didn't want to get too close to Sasuke. He was damn close to his release though.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips and moaned loudly. He closed one eye, hoping it would help him delay his release. Neji really 'had' to come first.

Neji spread his legs a little more and moaned loudly.

"D-deeper.." He groaned.

Sasuke groaned as he started to thrust in deeper, pulling Neji back to push in completely. He pinched Neji's hips as the feeling was becoming overwhelming.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, taking in the sight before him. Together with that image and the overwhelming pleasure, he finally had his release.

Sasuke moaned as Neji came, and then a few seconds later, he came inside of Neji as well, giving a few last thrusts.

Neji was gasping and panting, while wiping some sweat off of him.

"..W-well.. you once again.. hn.. s-surprised me."

"..W-why?" Sasuke asked panting as he rolled off of Neji.

"By b-being so good.." Neji breathed, as he pushed himself up a little bit.

"O-oh.. ok.." Sasuke said. "You're g-good as well.."

"I didn't d-do anything." Neji said, as he sat up. Thank God Sasuke hadn't tried kissing him.

"..W-well you still f-felt good." Sasuke said shrugging as he sat up as well and looked at Neji. He then looked away and pulled on his shirt.

"Thanks." Neji said, nodding. He started dressing too, putting on his shirt.

Sasuke pulled on his underpants and pants now and then put on his shoes again. He wondered if Neji just wanted to have sex with him.

"Do you have sex with those other guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Who, my friends?" Neji asked, as he put on his pants as well.

"Those other guys. I guess you could call them your friends." Sasuke answered.

"I've had sex with some of them yeah." Neji said. "But that was just for sport."

"...Sport?" Sasuke asked, frowning. How was sex a.. sport?

"Well you know, just for fun." Neji said. "Sometimes you really feel like running around, sometimes you feel like fighting, and sometimes you feel like having sex and you don't care with who. On that kind of moments, I have sex with them. It doesn't happen too often though."

"..Oh.. I see." Sasuke said, not really sure what he should do with this. "..You could show me where that guy lives now."

"That's fine." Neji said, nodding, as he got up, stumbling a little.

"I don't see it as sport with you by the way." Neji said, giving Sasuke a wink, before putting on his shoes.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised now.

"...So then what do you see it like?" He asked curious.

"Hmm... do I really have to explain everything I do?" Neji asked, giving Sasuke a mysterious smile.

".. I guess not, I was just wondering." Sasuke said, deciding to drop the subject. Maybe it was better to leave it unsolved.

"That's fine." Neji said, nodding. "So what else are you going to do today?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. You?" He asked.

"Working this night." Neji said. "Not something special."

"Ok." Sasuke said nodding. "Maybe we can do something together."

"Do you have something in mind?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke curious. Why was he even agreeing on this? Neji mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't spend 'too' much time with the guy.

"I don't know, maybe you could show me what you do on the streets. Like.. do you steal?" Sasuke asked.

Neji gave Sasuke a glare now.

"Nice of you." He then said. He then looked away, and acted like he was upset about it. "But yes.. I do steal."

"..Sorry. I just don't think it's a bad thing." Sasuke said. "It's not like you really have a choice either."

"There's not a lot stopping me from stealing no." Neji admitted.

"Right. So can you teach me?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke surprised. "You want me to teach you how to steal something?"

"Yes I do." Sasuke answered. "I've been taught all these stupid rules and I just wanna do what I want. I want to get food if I'm hungry and not have to wait until I made some money."

"Ok." Neji said, nodding. "There are other ways to get something you want too though, but you need to be a little more skilled. But it's much more safer then stealing. If you don't do the stealing carefully and they see you, they'll know next time."

"Well I know that." Sasuke said. "You have to teach me how to do it without getting caught."

"If you really want that, you should practice on me." Neji said. "You have to steal something I got with me. I'll tell you if I feel it or not."

"Yeah but that's not fair. You know I'm doing something." Sasuke said.

"Just try it." Neji said. "I shouldn't feel you stealing anything from me."

"Well then at least close your eyes." Sasuke said as he let his hand go further and slowly put his hand in Neji's pocket.

Neji closed his eyes and immediately felt Sasuke's hand in his pocket. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"More careful, slower." He said.

Sasuke frowned and then moved even slower and more careful, trying not to touch Neji again. He looked at Neji patiently for advice.

"I feel your skin shaking against my pants." Neji said.

"Maybe you just feel it because you can see it." Sasuke said as he tried to be even more careful. Neji's pants were just too tight.

"My eyes are closed Sasuke." Neji said. "Think you can do it. It helps."

Sasuke concentrated now, thinking he was pulling something out of Neji's pocket. Before he knew it, he had pulled something out and then looked at it. It was a knife. What the hell?

Neji turned around after a few seconds because he didn't feel anything. He then saw Sasuke standing there with his knife. When Sasuke looked at him, he just looked back. Shit.

"...Why do you have a knife?" Sasuke asked, staring at Neji in shock.

"It much safer to carry a knife around." Neji said, once again lying.

Sasuke stared at Neji and threw the knife away, taking a step back.

"I think I should go." He said.

"Why?" Neji asked, frowning, as he turned around to Sasuke. "I thought you wanted to learn?"

"I thought you were a nice guy." Sasuke said, obviously accusing Neji.

"So I'm not a nice guy anymore because I carry a knife?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"Exactly. I know you're not just carrying out of protection Neji." Sasuke said.

"Then what do you think I use it for?" Neji asked.

"...To kill people Neji. You look far too calm to just be using it when absolutely necessary." Sasuke hissed.

"Do I." Neji said. Did Sasuke figure him out so quickly?

"Yes you do. So it's true right?" Sasuke said, taking another step back.

"I won't harm people without a reason." Neji said.

"But you harm them." Sasuke snapped. "Jesus, were you gonna tell me you killed and hurt people with knives?"

"I did." Neji then said, not changing his facial expression. He kept looking calm. Sasuke would find out anyway.

"Oh really? And when was that?" Sasuke asked. "No, don't answer that. I'm gonna go now." He turned around to walk away.

"Like I said, there are a lot of ways to earn money." Neji then said. When Sasuke turned around to him, he looked back at Sasuke with haunted eyes.

Sasuke looked back at Neji and felt goose bumps on his skin.

"...Well a murderer is not someone I want to know." Sasuke said.

Neji looked away now and sighed.

"I guess you know the difference now between the protection of the orphanage at night and being on the street."

"Well of course I do, but it's a job for you." Sasuke hissed.

"No, it's surviving." Neji suddenly snapped to Sasuke.

"You said there are other ways to make money." Sasuke snapped. "So you do it as a job."

"Yes, the other way is whoring." Neji snapped back. "Are you really so naïve to believe that you can actually survive on just nice jobs everyday? I'm happy when I can clean a house for once, but most of the time it's one of the things I dislike."

Sasuke looked back at Neji now, frowning.

"..Yeah well you were acting like you didn't care." He said. Did Neji really feel bad about doing those things?

"Crying won't get you anywhere." Neji hissed, glaring at the other.

"No but showing a little remorse wouldn't have scared me." Sasuke said.

"Why should I?" Neji asked, still glaring.

"Because it's a bad thing, that's why." Sasuke said.

"It's none of your damn business." Neji snapped and suddenly turned around, grabbed his knife and walked away, while putting the knife back into his pocket. Fuck this. It wasn't going to work anyway.

"Well sorry, but I just don't know what to do with it!" Sasuke said, following Neji. "This might all be normal for you, but for me it isn't."

"Whatever." Neji snapped, as he kept walking. He seriously was angry now. But to keep playing, he started faking some tears. He would put this up to the extreme.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, I didn't know it felt so bad for you." He said, a little confused now.

Neji snatched his hand loose but did turn around so Sasuke could see the tears that were now on his cheeks. They weren't real of course.

"Do you think I 'like' doing things like this?" He then asked.

"Well I don't anymore." Sasuke said. "..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He looked guilty now.

I'm not crying." Neji snapped as he frantically tried to wipe the tears away. "I think I'll bring you to the house now." He started walking again, towards the house Sasuke would work tomorrow. This went good. Sasuke actually felt sorry for him.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand again, turned him around and wiped some tears away.

"Neji I'm sorry." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then looked away, sighing.

"No, I am." He said. "You couldn't have known."

"I'm still sorry. I said the wrong things.." Sasuke said, letting go of Neji.

Neji sniffed up his tears and stroke them away himself too.

"It's OK." He said. Oh he should be ashamed of himself. He should become an actor.

"..You sure?" Sasuke asked, still feeling immensely guilty. He had never made anyone cry before.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neji said, nodding. "I shouldn't overreact like this. I've heard it so often now."

".. I was just taken aback." Sasuke said. ".. It really seemed like you didn't care."

"I try to keep it that way." Neji said, sighing.

"Well why? People get afraid of you." Sasuke said.

"They are already anyway." Neji said, shrugging. "I'm a vagabond."

"Well I wasn't." Sasuke said. "Only when you acted all 'who cares, I kill people' and stuff."  
"Some people are afraid of getting ill or something." Neji said. "They see us as dirty thieves."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean you should act like you don't care." Sasuke said shrugging.

"..Let's drop this subject." Neji said, as he started walking again. He would just show Sasuke the house now.

"..Ok." Sasuke said and then silently followed Neji. He wasn't sure what he should say.

"Don't worry." Neji said.

"I'm not worried, I'm feeling guilty." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Don't." Neji said. "Just don't, you have no reason to."

"I was rude to you, that's a reason." Sasuke said as he walked beside Neji and looked at him.

Neji looked back now.

"Rude?" He asked.

"Yes rude. I was just accusing you like that and all." Sasuke answered. "That's rude."

"Like I said, I'm used to it." Neji said, shrugging again. "Really, just forget it."

"Ok.. Neji you're really nice, you know that?" Sasuke suddenly said, still looking at Neji.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke. Now that was something he hadn't heard before. Like this.

"...Thanks." He said, a little caught off guard.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said shrugging. "So are we there yet?"

"Almost." Neji said. He just.. had no idea what to say to Sasuke now. He felt awkward.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, but when he turned to look at Sasuke as well, Sasuke turned his head. He wasn't sure if Neji liked him admitting that or not.

"We're here." Neji said, as they stopped in front of a huge house at the end of the forest.  
Sasuke looked at it and his mouth fell a little. "..This is it? It's huge, who the hell lives here?" He asked.

"One of the owners of the big factories." Neji explained.

"...So this is where you work?" Sasuke asked.

"Where I sometimes work." Neji corrected. "And where you'll be working."

"Yeah OK. But that's insane. How much money do you make here?" Sasuke asked.

"Enough for food for a week." Neji said. "If you work a whole day."

"..That's a lot. Are you sure you wanna give that job up?" Was Neji really that nice?

"Like I said, I'll find something else." Neji said. "And I already have some money for tomorrow."

"..OK.. Should I just walk in or something?" Sasuke asked.

"You can go there tomorrow and say you'll be replacing me, Hyuuga Neji." Neji said.

"..Hyuuga? Wasn't the factory a little bit away from here called Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. Was Neji related to them?

"Hyuuga and co yes." Neji said, sounding a little bitter. "The company of my uncle."

"...So your uncle is rich. Why doesn't he take you in?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"My parents weren't rich." Neji said, shrugging. "We're not good enough for him."

"Well that's stupid. He was the brother of your mother or father right?" Sasuke asked. "So he just didn't want to help his family. What an asshole."

"He is my father's twin brother." Neji said. "He always said he was 'the better brother'. When I knocked on his door he told me I was too filthy for his house."

"But he lets you work there? I don't even want to work for him anymore." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"..This is not his house." Neji said, frowning at Sasuke now. "You asked me for my family name."

"Oh.. right. I got confused. Since this house is so big as well..." Sasuke said shrugging. "I guess I should go then."

"His house is even bigger." Neji said, shrugging. "But hey, I have to go again. I have more things to do now."

"OK, I guess I'll see you again then." Sasuke said, looking at Neji. He wondered if it bothered Neji a lot that his uncle didn't want him. He sure would have bothered if it was him.

"That's fine." Neji said, nodding. "Good luck tomorrow. Bye." He waved to Sasuke once and then walked away. He had more business to do today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

When Neji reached the house again, he was thinking of the job he had to do tonight. He was planning out a strategy. He almost knew every step he was going to take. There were just some things that were still unclear. While Neji was thinking, he opened the door of the house he and his friends were currently staying in, and walked in. He closed the door behind him and then frowned as he saw Kiba and Suigetsu together on the floor, being very intimidate together. Neji suddenly felt angry. How dare they do that in here like that? "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped to the two. "Go upstairs and get a room, idiots!"

Gaara, who was sitting on the couch, sighed, relieved. He already threatened the two with death, but they just wouldn't listen.  
Suigetsu, who was on top, looked at Neji and then smirked. "Chill out, we were just feeling like it, no biggie." He said, waving his hand and then just continued ravaging Kiba. Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Gaara, rolled his eyes.

"Suigetsu, get the fuck out of here." Neji growled now, pointing at the door.

"Oh come on Neji, don't be so grumpy." Kiba said, while Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you join?"

"Yeah if you are angry we're having fun without you, then do it with us." Suigetsu said.

Neji was silent for a while, sending both of them a death glare.  
"Very well." He then said, as he started searching for something in his pants. "You two leave me no choice, I'll have to punish you." Kiba now frowned and quickly pushed Suigetsu off of him. "Stop Neji." Kiba said. "I'm sorry."

Suigetsu got up, frowning as well. "What the hell Neji, we have sex all the time, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"Not in public." Neji hissed, narrowing his eyes again. He grabbed his knife out of his pocket now. "Now shut the fuck up, Suigetsu, or you know what will happen."

Suigetsu glared at Neji for a while, then crossed his arms and looked away, staying silent. "You should calm down." Shikamaru said, hoping to sooth the situation.

"And you shut your mouth for once as well Shikamaru." Neji snapped to Shikamaru. "Stop butting in the whole time."

"I'm not butting in, you all have to calm down for a change." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Do you think it's normal that they have sex in the middle of the room?" Neji snapped, surprised and pissed. Why was everyone against him?

"I never said that." Shikamaru said. "But you didn't have to grab to your knife that fast."

"Shikamaru." Neji warned now, as he slowly felt himself becoming more and more angry. Shikamaru seriously needed to learn his place.

"Fine." Shikamaru said and didn't look at Neji anymore. The room fell silent as no one wanted to go in against an angry Neji.

Neji sent another threatening glare to everyone, and then calmed down again. It seemed he had control once again. "Well good." He then said. "Now, for tonight. The Aburame family is becoming a strong rival to us. They're recruiting men and paying them, which they can afford because of their factories. I heard from above that it's up to us to take the leader down."

"...So what do we have to do tonight then?" Sai asked, who walked into the room. He sat down on the floor, since there was nowhere else to sit.

"That's the stupid thing." Neji said. "We haven't received exact information about it. I hope they'll inform us tonight."

"That would be nice." Sasori said, but right after he said it, the door was opened and a group of people walked in. "We have the information about the assassination you will be doing tonight." One of them, a guy with silvery hair, combed back tightly, said.

Everyone in the room looked up now, and it became awfully quiet. "Which is?" Neji asked after some time. Since he was the leader, he was the one who had to face those guys.

"You will go to the leaders place tonight. It is at the top of the mountain, you will recognize it once there." The same guy said. "After you have found him, you will kill him. He is the one with a ring on his index finger."

"And make sure no one else sees you." Another one said, with black hair.

"Who have to go there?" Neji asked.

"That's for you to decide, you are leader of this group. At least four have to go, including you." Another one, also with silver hair, but longer, said.

"But I don't know what the leader is like and who I have to pick for this." Neji said, frowning. As always, they were expecting too much.

"Well we don't have any more information. We just said the leader wears a ring on his index finger." The one with the long silver hair said. "So don't act so stupid and just do it. For all we care you all go."

"Alright." Neji said, although it didn't come out nice. "We'll do our best."

"Bloody mother of Jesus, it smells like fucking sex in here, that makes me fucking horny!" The one with the hair combed back exclaimed, as he was sniffing up the air.

Suigetsu swallowed now and then looked away.  
The other one with silver hair smirked.  
"Well you get horny if you see a chicken, so that doesn't surprise me. You all do what you have to, or we will be back." He said.

"About the sex smell." The one with the black hair said now, looking dangerous at the group, and especially at Neji. "Did you have sex? You know it's forbidden in places like this. They could find out we've been here. The cops."

The room fell deadly silent now, as the three men stared at the younger boys. Suigetsu and Kiba looked at each other and everyone seemed to be taken aback by this.

"..It was me, I'm sorry." Neji then said. "I brought someone in." He had to take responsibility for this. He was the one who didn't take them on hard enough.

"Well that was really stupid. Outside." The one with the long silver hair said. Suigetsu looked at Neji, about to stand up and take his responsibility, but Neji shot him a look and he kept quiet.

Neji felt his heart skip a beat, but did walk outside. It was better to not go in against those guys.

"And you all come with us too." Nagato said. "I want you guys to see why you shouldn't go in against the rules." Kiba frowned now. Shit. Because he and Suigetsu had been so careless, Neji would be punished now. But like everyone else, he followed, and walked outside.

Once they were outside, the one with the long silver haired turned to Neji and suddenly hit him in the face, making him fall to the ground.  
"You were too careless." He snapped.

Neji fell back on the ground hard now.

"You should have known better, you should have obeyed the rules." Nagato snapped, as he pulled Neji up by the hair painfully and hit him too, making him fall against the one with the white hair combed back, called Hidan.

"I'm sorry." Neji snapped now, annoyed by everyone tossing him around. But he was annoyed even more that they could do pretty much with him, without getting punished.

"Sorry hm? Too bad we are not satisfied with that." The one holding Neji said and then kneed him in the stomach twice and then threw him to the ground, kicking him in the face. "You'd better obey the rules from now on."

Neji groaned as he grabbed his face.  
"I w-will." He then said, bowing his head a little.

"Now that's a good boy." Nagato said, and earned a snarl from Neji. "Neji. If you don't watch your attitude, we'll go even further. We could make it smell like sex in here, on the street, if you don't watch your tongue. Understood?"

Neji just glared at Nagato and then looked away in defeat.

"Good. Have fun with your new mission, we are going. And next time we see you didn't follow the rules, we won't be this nice." Hidan said.

While Neji stood and nodded to them, Nagato already turned around and walked away, without saying goodbye nor waiting for the rest.

The other two followed and then silence fell over the group. Suigetsu and Kiba were looking guilty, but no one spoke.  
"We're leaving in an hour, so make sure you guys are ready." Neji said, acting as if nothing happened, while holding his bleeding nose. He then walked into the house again.

* * *

Sasuke was running through the streets, hearing people calling for him from behind. He took a turn into an alley and then another one, hearing the calls dying out and he smirked. He had just stolen a present for Neji. After having spend time with him for a month now, Sasuke decided it was time to return the favor. He now ran to the house Neji and his friends were staying in and he quickly got in, closing the door. He was panting and looked around, seeing all of the guys sitting in the room.

"H-hey.." He said, walking inside.

Neji got up now, frowning.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"..I s-stole something." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "They f-followed me for a while."

"..What?" Neji snapped at Sasuke, as he gave him a glare. "They 'saw' you?"

"Yeah but I got away, it's not a big deal." Sasuke said, he sat down beside Kiba. This month he had been with them for a while, and he knew them all more then when he started. Some of them had become his friends.

"Do you even realize you could have them find us because you weren't careful enough?" Neji snapped now, actually angry. How dare Sasuke?

"Oh come on, nothing happened. Beside, I'm a lot faster then they are, there is no way they could have kept up with me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Neji said, looking deadly serious. "You 'can't' let them see you. They always remember."

"Oh as if I'll ever go there again." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Beside, I was wearing a hat, no one saw my face. I lost it when I was running." He then threw the package to Neji. "I stole it for you by the way, so just be happy."

"Why would you do that?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes. "You should only steal what you need."

"You stole something for me once." Sasuke said. "I figured I should return the favor by now."

"You're stupid." Neji said, sighing.

"Thanks. Now just open it." Sasuke said, nodding to the package.

"Seriously." Neji said, annoyed, while he let out another sigh. He then opened the package, and he took a leather jacket out. It was pretty, and he did need one. But Sasuke shouldn't have stolen it. "..Thanks."

"...Well you're welcome." Sasuke said annoyed. Neji didn't seem very happy with it. At all.

"You really shouldn't have done it." Neji said with a sigh, while he stood and walked to the kitchen to get some water.

Sasuke got up now and followed Neji.

"Well fine, I won't show you I like you anymore. It went well, what the hell is your problem?" He snapped.

"My problem is that you didn't think of the rest." Neji said. "You could have been caught, and then we'd all be caught."

"Well I only went here when I was sure they were too far behind to ever find me. You could just appreciate the gift." Sasuke snapped.

"I already thanked you." Neji said, as he filled a glass with water.

"Well you said it like, you'd better not ever give me anything anymore, and your present sucks, so what the hell Neji." Sasuke snapped. "Why can't you just appreciate that gift?"

"Because I'm worried that they'll get us all, that's why." Neji snapped back, as he walked back to his friends.

"Well they didn't, so drop that stupid excuse." Sasuke snapped. "I really don't get you, you're almost always mad at me or something, why the hell do you wanna hang out with me anyway?" He was so frustrated. Sometimes he and Neji suddenly had sex and all, but Sasuke never got anything else. He didn't get what he wanted and he didn't know if Neji wanted it as well in the first place. It was just so frustrating.

Neji turned around now.

"I'm not always mad at you, you only see the negative things now." He said, while he sat down on the couch. Kiba meanwhile smirked to Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke, don't be so pissed." He then said. "Neji's not the nicest person in the world. He can't really help it either."

"Well tough luck, I'm mad now." Sasuke snapped. He then pulled Neji off the couch and pushed him into another room, closing the door.

"Why do you want me to hang around Neji?" He asked again. He 'needed' to know.

"Why are you asking me that question?" Neji asked, frowning. He hated it when Sasuke starting asking questions like these. He had to think hard so all of his lies fit together.

"Because I want to know. Why can't you just answer it?" Sasuke said, getting annoyed again.

"I want you to hang around because I feel like you can be my friend." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and kept silent. Then he spoke again.

"..Am I not your friend now?" He asked.

"You are, but I think you could even be my best friend, because we are very alike." Neji said, shrugging.

"Do you always have sex with just friends." Sasuke asked.

"Actually, I do." Neji said, nodding.

"Well I don't." Sasuke now snapped, giving Neji a push that made Neji bump into the wall. Sasuke turned around, his back to Neji and crossed his arms.

"What do 'you' want from me?" Neji asked, frowning.

Sasuke kept quiet now, giving out a soft huff. He wasn't gonna tell Neji 'that'. Not anymore at least.

"Can you answer 'my' question now?" Neji asked, frowning.

Sasuke looked to the floor for a while, then took a deep breath and turned around, pushing Neji against the wall and then pushing his lips on Neji's.

Neji frowned now. Damn it. What now? He was thinking deeply, while he didn't move at all. He was already moving his arms up to push Sasuke away, but then let them fall again. Would Sasuke get into the club if they acted like they were in a relationship? Or would he do that anyway? No.. a relationship wouldn't be the solution. Perhaps just keeping him on leash would do.

Sasuke kissed Neji, hoping he would get something in return. Neji wasn't pushing him away, but wasn't responding either. This was exactly how it had went the entire month. Neji was just so vague.

Neji frowned once more as he slightly pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Sasuke.." He then said, a little soft. If Sasuke'd kiss him once more, he'd kiss back. He was sure Sasuke would keep on trying then. To keep on trying to get him.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then just tried once more. He had to know if Neji really did not want him, or if he just wasn't sure. He had to know.

Neji let out a soft moan now, and then kissed back. Sasuke would probably get hope again now.

Sasuke was surprised to feel Neji responding, but he was happy too. Did that mean Neji liked him more then others? Sasuke let his hands roam over Neji's body and then kept them in Neji's hair, softly massaging the skin under it.

Neji frowned. Strange. The kiss was actually good. After a few more seconds, he pulled apart and looked away, faking a fierce blush.

"N-now it's enough." He then said. Sasuke probably thought now Neji was ashamed to admit he liked Sasuke too.

"...It was nice right?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji. He looked really cute right now.

"Of course it wasn't." Neji snapped, still blushing like mad. He then quickly pushed Sasuke off and walked to the door.

"Yes it was and you know it. Otherwise you would have never kissed back." Sasuke said and couldn't help but smirk at Neji's innocence. Neji had been the one who wanted to have sex with another boy first, and now he was embarrassed to have kissed one. It was just funny.

Neji stopped at the door now.

"I... M-my tongue just moved by accident, it was not like I was 'kissing' you." He then said.

"Your tongue moved by accident for like five minutes? You should see a doctor for that then." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji turned his head a little to Sasuke and gave him a glare, still red.

"Oh don't you dare to think things of this." He then said. "I'm going back to the living room." He then quickly left the room.

Sasuke laughed a little and then followed Neji. He guessed he should leave him alone for a while. To think. But to Sasuke, it seemed like Neji was really starting to like him the same way Sasuke liked Neji.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later, Neji was laying in his bed, groaning. He had gotten ill and it was a pretty serious illness too. It was not like he was dying or would be sick for the rest of his life, but he knew this wouldn't be over in just a week either. He'd got some serious flue and the dirtiness of the room he was in wasn't helping either. But, it had a good point as well.

He had made a plan and he was nearly sure he would succeed in it. If he just faked it that he was a little more ill then he truly was. He was waiting for the rest of the group right now. Shikamaru had come in and Neji had told him the plan, and he was getting the others now. Including Sasuke, who was here around almost every day now.

After a little while, the group entered and they all sat down on the floor, waiting for Neji to talk. Expect for Sasuke, who had no idea why everyone was keeping silent anyway.

"...What's going on?" He asked.

Neji cleared his throat now, while sitting up. He knew he looked horribly pale, with dark bangs under his eyes and was looking sweaty.

"..Guys, I wanted to ask you something." He said, his voice cracking a little. "As you can see, I'm ill.. very ill. I want all of you to leave... I have a lot of people I need to take on right now, but I won't be able to. The ones who want me to do it will come after me. I don't want to bring you in danger."

Sasuke frowned now. Was Neji really that sick?

"...How ill are you exactly? I'm sure you're gonna be better soon right?" Suigetsu said.

"I have no idea, but I feel bad." Neji said, frowning, as he stroke some sweat off of his forehead. He was one to never complain about how he was feeling. If he told them he felt bad, he was nearly dying of pain.

"...I already thought you were looking a little ill this week." Kiba commented, frowning.

"...But we can't just leave right?" Sai said, and although no emotions crossed his face, everyone knew he was worried.

"If you want, I can leave as well." Neji said. He opened his mouth again to say something, but then he started coughing uncontrollable. Damn. That really hurt.

"Do you want to die that badly?" Gaara asked, frowning.

"O-of course n-not.. *cough, cough* It's just b-best *cough* for you g-guys." Neji managed to bring out. "D-don't want *cough* you t-to be in danger."

"..Well what people do you have to take on or whatever? Can't someone else do that for you?" Sasuke asked frowning. He was a little confused by all of this.

"You don't understand Sasuke, those guys want Neji to kill someone." Gaara explained. "If he doesn't kill them, they'll kill him."

Kiba was meanwhile gently patting onto Neji's back, to stop the coughing.

Sasuke frowned even more now. Killing? So Neji 'was' killing. In name of someone else.

"...Why are you killing people anyway?" He asked Neji.

Neji wanted to answer but kept coughing.

"They kind of have drawn him in." Gaara said. "If he refuses a job they'll kill him."

Sasuke was silent for a while, thinking. He then looked at Neji again.

"What if I do those jobs?" He asked.

Neji frowned at Sasuke, while the coughing slowly stopped.

"..D-don't even think o-of it." He then said.

"I am thinking of it. If it keeps you out of trouble then why not. I can do it." Sasuke said. He wasn't so sure he could, but he wanted to help.

"..Did you ever kill someone?" Gaara asked Sasuke. "Do you even know what it is about?"

"No but I wanna help. If you all can do it, then so can I." Sasuke answered.

"..Do y-you think it's a good idea?" Neji asked Shikamaru now.

Shikamaru looked back at Neji and then sighed.

"Well it would mean you could just stay here.. I don't know. Maybe you should explain to Sasuke why we do this." He said.

Neji sighed now. Perhaps that was best indeed.

"...Well... I don't know if you noticed it Sasuke, but we're not really a normal group of friends." He started.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, curious.

"..Well I wouldn't know that.." He said.

"..We're a street gang." Neji said. "We are part of a network we all have been lured into. We're the lowest one in the whole system, above us are some more groups, and above them even more, then come the leaders of the protectors, then come the leaders of the country, and then comes the big boss. It's a huge network."

Sasuke was silent and after a while just nodded. He hadn't expected all of them to be in a gang, especially not such a big one. But he could understand somewhat.

"Let's say a part of the money we get goes to the ones above us and they can pretty much order us to do everything." Neji said, leaning back a little as he wiped away more sweat. "The orders to kill come from above. They will come here to punish me if I won't obey."

"...Right..." Sasuke said, nodding again. "So if I do those kills for you, it counts as well right?"

"..I think so yes." Neji said, nodding. "If I don't tell them.. but are you sure you want that?"

"Yes I am." Sasuke said. ".. I don't want anyone to kill you, just because you are sick."

"...Well, I think killing is perhaps a little exaggerated." Neji said, shrugging.

"I think you'd rather be dead then the other thing." Kiba said to Neji. "And you'll probably die after as well."

Sasuke frowned again now.

"What do you mean the other thing?" He asked. "You should be more clear."

"He means torture and gang rape." Gaara said. "They'll play with you for a few days and then leave you behind. And knowing the way they looked at Neji all the time, they won't be soft on him and won't hesitate to do what they want."

Kiba shuddered.

"I'm always scared they'll do something like that when they come." He said.

"..Yeah but... well.. that won't happen, because I'll take Neji's jobs." Sasuke said. He felt a shiver going down his spine, only thinking of those things the group was talking about.

"It's very dangerous though.. you're not experienced." Kiba said.

"..So? You can teach me, or whatever." Sasuke said. "I'll be fine."

"It would be really cool if you'd do that." Kiba said, nodding.

"..Yes.. thank you Sasuke." Neji said, nodding.

"Well you're welcome." Sasuke said shrugging. He wasn't sure what to think of this all... he just wanted to help Neji out right now, so he wouldn't think of the killing too much. Maybe Neji would really start liking him now.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sasuke said. "You should worry about Neji."

"He'll probably be safe now." Kiba said, shrugging. while Neji nodded.

"I t-think so too." He then said, nodding.

"Yeah but you're still sick, that's what I meant. I'm going to take a walk though." Sasuke said and got up.

"..Do you want me to join you?" Neji asked Sasuke, frowning a little.

"You're sick idiot, you're staying here." Sasuke answered.

"I could use some f-fresh air." Neji said, shrugging.

"Fine, then join me. Your choice." Sasuke said.

"Only if you want me to." Neji said, as he brought up an eyebrow. The others meanwhile got up and left. They had understood the message.

"I don't want you to force yourself into walking with me." Sasuke said. "But if you want to join, you can join."

Neji nodded, as he stumbled out of the bed and put on his jacket. He then started rummaging with his shoes.

Sasuke frowned at Neji.

"Are you sure you wanna walk? You can barely tie your own shoes." He said.

Neji let out an annoyed sigh now, as he just sat down on his bed again.

"You're r-right, I can't." He muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this whole gang thing before?" He asked.

"..I'm not r-really proud of it." Neji said, shrugging.

"I became friends with people here and.. you.. well, I should've known before hand." Sasuke said.

"Does it change anything?" Neji asked, shrugging.

"Of course it does." Sasuke said. "You're all murderers. And now I have to be one soon as well. Of course it changes things."

"..You don't 'have' to be one." Neji said, as he frowned.

"I'm not gonna let you get in trouble because I refused." Sasuke said. "I wanna do it for you."

Neji sighed now.

"You're making me feel guilty." He then said.

"It's fine, I just want you to know that you should tell people you become friends with, what it is you do." Sasuke said. "Can I ask you something though?"

"..Sure." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. He sat down a little more comfortable, while putting off his jacket again with some effort. He then wrapped the sheets around himself.

Sasuke wrapped them around Neji a little better and wiped some sweat off Neji's forehead as well.

".. How do you see me exactly?" He asked.

Neji inwardly panicked. Not because he was annoyed by the question, but because he had no idea how to answer it. He had no idea himself either. He had wanted to see Sasuke as just a friend but.. he couldn't deny there was more. He just didn't want to admit it.

"...What do you mean?" Neji asked, trying to get out of it.

"What do you think I mean?" Sasuke said. ".. I mean do you see me as a friend or... something else?"

"Can we talk about t-this another time?" Neji asked, frowning, while getting a little red.

"No. Why can't you just answer it?" Sasuke asked back, staring at Neji.

"I just.. don't really like talking about those things." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well then you won't get anywhere, because I need to know Neji." Sasuke said and then sighed. "But fine, if you can't tell me, I'll go take that walk anyway." He got up now.

Neji bit his lip now.

"OK." He then said. He shouldn't give in. He shouldn't have these feelings.

"See you later." Sasuke said and then walked out of the room. Maybe Neji just needed some time to adjust to the idea. Sasuke would just keep it on that.

* * *

A week later, Sasuke was standing in a shop. He had planned on stealing some things the group needed, but every time he wanted to do something, he was interrupted by someone coming in. He pretended to be looking for something, and then wanted to grab a bowl, but then the door opened again. Sasuke groaned a little as he looked who was walking in this time. It was a man with long black hair and when the man passed, he smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. What the hell?

"Good day, sir." The man said, sounding very neat and formal. "Do you still have the teacup I was interested in the other time?"

The man behind the counter turned around with a smirk.

"Hello weasel. Of course I have that teacup, I kept it aside for you." He said and turned around again, grabbing a teacup. He then handed it to the other man.

Sasuke stared at the man. Why did he smile at him? And why was his name weasel? That was odd.

The man let out a sigh now. But you could barely call it an annoyed one.

"Like I said before, stop calling me weasel." He then said, as he took the teacup and inspected it. "How much is it?"

"It's just so much fun to call you that, weasel." The other man said. "For you it's only ten penny's."

"Don't bother Will, I have the money." The man said, as he searched for his wallet, after having put the teacup on a table close. "These are difficult times."

"I know they are. Just give me twelve penny's then and we'll be done." The man, Will, said. "My shop is doing well and I'd like to keep you as my customer."

"Fine by me." The other man said as he handed the shopkeeper the money. "You're doing very well."

"So are you." Will said and nodded to the other man. "Thank you and have a nice time with your new teacup Itachi."

Sasuke almost choked at hearing that name. Did he hear that right? Maybe he just wanted to hear it. It couldn't be that Itachi, his brother, was standing in the same shop as he. It just couldn't.

"I will certainly do, Will." The man said, nodding as well. "Good day." He turned around and walked to the door now.

"Good day mister Uchiha." Will said and Sasuke stared at the man, that walked to the exit. Was that really..? Sasuke froze up completely. If that was Itachi, then what the hell should he do? Itachi didn't recognize him at all, what was he supposed to say?

Uchiha Itachi walked out of the door now, towards the street. He had put the teacup in his bag and was now walking over the street, obviously going to his home.

Sasuke swallowed but then ran out of the shop, forgetting all about having to steal something, and followed Itachi.

"Wait!" He yelled, hoping the man would understand it was meant for him.

But of course the man didn't. There were a lot of people on the street, yelling to each other. He wisely chose to ignore all the yells and just head home.

Sasuke followed again and then grabbed the man's hand.

"..Are you really Itachi?" Sasuke asked. He had to know for sure.

The man turned around now, slightly frowning.

"Who are you?" He then asked.

Sasuke was silent for a while as he stared at the man's face. He had a normal size nose, pink lips and surprisingly long eyelashes. But Sasuke knew it had to be Itachi because of the black eyes, that were almost identical to his. To not even begin about the black hair that was bound back in a ponytail.

"..Sasuke." He then finally answered.

Itachi's frown deepened now, out of words for a moment. He stared at Sasuke, as if trying to find a lie in those eyes. After they had stared at each other for at least two minutes, Itachi took a deep breath and suddenly hugged Sasuke close.

"..How did you find me?" He then asked.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi tightly, not wanting to ever let go again.

"..I didn't... I heard your name in that shop." He said, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe his brother was here.

They hugged for some time, before Itachi broke the hug.

"I've been searching for you for years now, but I never found you." He said. "..You're living on the streets? I'm so sorry."

"...I am." Sasuke said nodding. "I was living at an orphanage first but I didn't want to do that anymore. I only heard you existed about a month ago."

Itachi sighed.

"Exactly like it went with me." He said, as he shook his head. "Those orphanages don't do something good. I sometimes thought I was better off on the streets."

"Well I still think that." Sasuke said. ".. How have you been? I heard you saying you had money."

"I do." Itachi said, nodding. "I landed on the streets, but I was lucky to find a job with someone who made bicycles. I took over the company and I made it into a factory."

"..So you're rich?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"You could say that yes." Itachi said, nodding.

"Just say you're rich." Sasuke said. "..Don't you get robbed?"

"There are some streetgangs that try to rob me yes, but I have good security." Itachi said. "Sasuke, we seriously need to get to know each other. Do you want to come to my house?"

"Of course I do." Sasuke said and smiled. His brother seemed really nice. It didn't even bother him that he came from the streets now. He then frowned though. Streetgangs. Just like Neji. Didn't Neji tell him he had asked people to ask around. How come nobody knew Itachi was coming here.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"Two streets from here." Itachi said, as he started walking. "I'm living in a big house in the middle of the city. Away from the fabrics."

".. Do you know anyone from those streetgangs?" Sasuke asked. If Neji had been looking so hard for Itachi.. then how come he didn't know Itachi was living in the city?

"You're not telling me you're involved with them, right?" Itachi asked, frowning a little again.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked away. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned this.

"..I am.." He softly said.

"...Well I know a few of those street gangs." Itachi said. "I know a guy called Nagato, Hidan, Suigetsu and Neji. All of them once broke into my house to steal. And some came for even more."

Sasuke fell silent now. He had no idea what to think. Neji knew about Itachi. He knew all along. Sasuke didn't get it at all, why would Neji keep that a secret? Sasuke bit his lip, not knowing whether to be upset or completely pissed off.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked, noticing Sasuke became silent.

"Yes." Sasuke said, feeling angry. "I know Neji as well. He was supposed to be helping me to find you. And he knew where you were all along and dammit."

"...Did he." Itachi said, bringing up his eyebrows. "I'm sure he knows me yes."

"I can't believe he did this to me!" Sasuke snapped. Neji had lied to him all this time. Had it all been just a plan to get him in their gang as well?

"And do you have any idea why he did this?" Itachi asked, as they arrived in front of Itachi's house. Itachi opened the door and let Sasuke in.

Sasuke walked inside, amazed by how big it was. His brother really was rich.

".. I think it was so I would join his gang.." He answered.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Itachi said, as he pulled off his coat. "You hear that more often, that those guys try to lure others into their gang."

Sasuke felt his stomach turn now. Everything matched. Neji's behavior was just so wrong all along. But what bothered Sasuke the most, was that he had been leading himself on. Neji never wanted him, that's why he never wanted to get intimate. And Sasuke suddenly felt too stupid for words. Neji was probably laughing his ass off and it hurt. He had killed for that guy.

"...Can I use your bathroom?" Sasuke softly asked. He didn't want to cry in front of Itachi now that they had just met.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a few seconds and then nodded.

"That's fine." He said. "It's here." He pointed to a door on his left now. "You can find me in the living room."

Sasuke nodded and walked to the bathroom. He had been so stupid, but he had to compose himself now. He wanted to spend time with his brother. And he would just deal with Neji later. Kick his ass, because the bastard deserved it. After five minutes, Sasuke made his way to Itachi again and hugged him.

"... I can't remember ever being this happy." He said.

"..You don't look happy to me, to be honest." Itachi said. "Is it about this Neji guy?"

"I am happy to see you." Sasuke said, letting go of Itachi as he got no response.

"Neji's an asshole. He used me." Sasuke sounded bitter. He was bitter about this.

"You shouldn't get into contact with him anymore." Itachi said. "Those guys are never up to anything good."

"I'll beat the crap out of him and then leave." Sasuke said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Sasuke." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "His whole gang will come after you."

"I don't care." Sasuke said. "He deserves it. Let's not talk about this. I wanna hear what your life has been like."

"Sasuke." Itachi said. "I'll be here for the rest of my life. I think it will be better if you first handle the thing between you and that Neji guy. Then we can enjoy spending time with each other."

"Fine." Sasuke said and looked away. Even when he finally found Itachi, Neji was ruining it for him.

"You know where I live now, and you can come live here as well." Itachi said, nodding to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, frowning now.

"..You want me to live here?" He asked surprised.

"The house is too big for only me anyway." Itachi said, shrugging.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then suddenly hugged him again.

"Thank you." He said. He had never expected that.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi said, as he patted Sasuke on his back.

"Now, I'm going to cook, do you feel like getting your first proper meal?"

"Yes I do. A lot. A lot lot lot." Sasuke said. He hadn't had a proper meal since... ever. "But I thought you said I had to deal with Neji first."

"Don't you want to deal with him after you filled your stomach?" Itachi asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "Although I can understand you feel like going now."

"Can I just go now and then come back for a nice meal?" Sasuke asked. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure I will not want to leave anymore."

"That's fine." Itachi said, nodding. "But be careful."

"I will. I'll be back soon. Thanks Itachi." Sasuke said and then walked to the door. Neji would really get it now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"So, do you also think Sasuke is ready to join the club officially?" Neji asked Shikamaru, looking at him. They were in the house, Neji sitting onto a couch and Shikamaru leaning against the wall. Neji still had his sheets around him, still feeling a little ill.

"I think he is. It seems as though he is ready." Shikamaru said. "I have to admit though, it's a little mean of you for leading him on like that right?"

"Perhaps it is, but it was the only way to get him." Neji said. "I don't like to do it this way either, but, like I said, it was the only way. He's too good to be true for the gang, he's perfect."

"True, true." Shikamaru said nodding. "Still. He likes you a lot. Anyone can see that. And he also-" Shikamaru wasn't able to finish his sentence as the door was thrown open and Sasuke came storming inside. He pulled Neji off the couch and pushed him against a wall.

"Did you think this was fun?!" He snapped at Neji.

Neji frowned deeply as he stared at Sasuke, in shock.

"What are you doing?" He then snapped, as he pushed Sasuke off of him. What on earth was wrong with Sasuke?

Sasuke just pushed Neji back now.

"What am 'I' doing!?" Sasuke yelled. "You were the one who kept me away from Itachi! What was your gain in this hm!? Thought you could get me in your little gang!?"

Shikamaru meanwhile went to get the others. This was getting out of hand.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Neji hissed, as he just pushed Sasuke away again. "And don't get near me." He snapped.

"Oh 'now' I shouldn't get near you huh. 'I' have no idea what I'm talking about? Let me tell you that I just met Itachi. Yeah, my brother. And he knows you, you asshole. Was it fun for you? Did it excite you? You are a worthless piece of shit and I'll kick your ass for doing this." Sasuke snapped.

Neji frowned. Shit. He already feared this would happen. He just thought the chance was too small. But it did happen after all. This was bad.

"I know that you won't believe me if I try to explain it anyway." Neji said.

"No I won't because there is nothing to explain." Sasuke snapped. "You wanted me in your gang so you thought you would just 'not' tell me about my brother. You would just lie to me about everything. Well you know what, you failed."

"I know." Neji said. "Now I suggest you to leave. Within ten minutes, the whole gang will be here. Touch me and you'll get it back at you twenty times as hard."

"Oh really now? What if I'll just kick your ass and then leave before they get here huh?" Sasuke snapped. He then grabbed Neji and connected his fist with Neji's head. Hard.

Neji let out a groan as his head snapped to the side, and his vision became blurred. He then just restrained himself and hit Sasuke in the stomach as well.

"I t-told you to not touch me anymore." He snapped.

"Tough luck." Sasuke snapped back. That hit didn't hurt so much. He then kicked Neji in the stomach, hit him in the face and pushed him down to the floor. He hit Neji's head against the ground twice and then got up. He pulled Neji up as well, by the hair this time, and then started hitting him in the stomach over and over.

Neji coughed and then managed to kick Sasuke off of him, and hit him on the head so he fell down onto the ground. Neji then gripped his own stomach, gasping.

Sasuke groaned but was quick to get up and then hit Neji in the face again, then threw him to the floor.

"Next time you try to lure someone in, think twice." Sasuke spat at Neji and then gave him one more kick, before leaving the house through an open window. He was done with Neji.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke arrived back at Itachi's house and he knocked on the door. He had been crying all the way back, and he hoped Itachi wouldn't notice. His eyes felt puffy and his face red, but he would just pretend nothing happened.

After a while, Itachi opened the door.

"Hey." He said. "..Are you OK?"

Sasuke just nodded as he waited for Itachi to ask him to come in. He didn't wanna talk just yet, afraid his voice would sell him out.

"You can come in." Itachi said. He then frowned. "..Are you sure you're OK? Your eyes are red."

Sasuke shook his head this time.

"... I kicked his ass.." He softly said.

"...You don't regret it, do you?" Itachi asked, as he mentioned Sasuke to come in.

"... I fell in love with Neji before I found out about this.." Sasuke said. "I guess I'll go again." Itachi would probably not tolerate him being gay.

"...What?" Itachi asked, highly confused right now.

"Nothing. I'm gay so I'll leave." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you're my brother." Itachi said. "I accepted you living on the streets, and I also accept you.. falling for men. You can't help it."

Sasuke kept silent now, looking away.

"... I knew it was stupid.. It wasn't even Neji's fault, 'I' was the one who was leading myself on.. It was obvious he didn't like me back."

"How was it obvious then?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"..He didn't want to kiss me, he didn't need to know anything about me.. He never answered my questions when they were about him liking me.." Sasuke said shrugging.

"That's hard." Itachi said, frowning. "He really played with you emotions, did he?"

Sasuke shrugged once again.

".. I was just stupid." He said bitter.

"But.. you're in love with him?" Itachi asked, frowning even deeper.

"I was.. I am.. I don't know." Sasuke shook his head. He really had no idea anymore.

"Well.. let's get you something to eat first." Itachi said, sighing, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded as he followed his brother.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Itachi asked, as he was gathering ingredients he had carefully moved out of sight into closets.

"..For everything. For being a streetrat, for being in a gang, for being gay.. just everything." Sasuke answered.

"I don't mind Sasuke." Itachi said. "I'm happy to have you here. I've searched so hard to find you and here you are."

"Yeah but I'm not what you expected right?" Sasuke said, sighing.

"I expected you to be dead, so this is a lot better." Itachi said, smirking a little.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked away.

".. A lot better then being dead hm."

"Sasuke." Itachi said, sighing. "It was a joke. I like you. I don't care about you living on the streets or whatever. You're my brother."

"But I don't fit in your life. You're rich and you have manners and you're... well.. straight. I'm just scared that I won't live up to your expectations from me." Sasuke said.

"I'm your brother and not your father." Itachi said. "If you want me to teach you manners, I will. If you want a job, you can work at my company. But if you don't want all of that it's fine as well."

"Of course I want that." Sasuke said. ".. It's not about me wanting to be with you or not, it's about you. I might be your brother, but I'm sure you expected someone a lot different from me."

"I didn't have expectations." Itachi said as he shook his head. "In this time, you can't expect things like that."

Sasuke shrugged now.

"..So you don't mind me being who I am?"

"No, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Itachi asked, bringing up an eyebrow, while he was cutting some meat.

"Not once more now." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi. He was happy that his brother 'was' everything he had expected. Everything he had hoped for at least.

"Good." Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a kind smile. "I hope I can be a good brother for you."

"You already are." Sasuke said nodding. "The best."

"Thank you, let's hope I can go on like that." Itachi said, laughing a little. "So, tell me. How was life in the orphanage? Did they even look at you?"

"Not really." Sasuke said shaking his head. "It was horrible. I had to be home before eight and they expected me to make money. In the mean time all my friends were adopted and I stayed behind."

"They didn't abuse you, did they?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"They hit me and stuff if that's what you mean. But they said it was normal."

"It is, in orphanages." Itachi said, nodding. "But they shouldn't."

Sasuke shrugged.

"I can handle it. How did it go with you?" He asked.

"The same." Itachi said, while he was preparing the food further. "They hit me and sometimes locked me up in a small room."

".. I'm sorry." Sasuke said, not knowing what else to say. "When did you end on the streets?"

"I think around the age of nine." Itachi said. "I was very young."

"When did you find that job then?" Sasuke asked.

"I think around the age of ten." Itachi said. "I was very lucky to bump into that guy."

"You were." Sasuke said nodding. He then was silent before he asked his next question.

"..Do you remember our parents?" He asked.

"A little." Itachi said, frowning. "But not a lot. I can't even imagine anymore that we had parents."

".. I was too young to know them anyway." Sasuke said. "I wish they had just raised us though."

"You didn't hear why they put us there?" Itachi asked, lifting up his eyebrows.

Sasuke shook his head.

"They didn't tell me anything about where I came from and why. Like I said, I heard about you a month ago and even that was just because I heard them talking."

"They were killed." Itachi said with a sigh. "Friends of them brought us to orphanages. But because I was so much older then you, I was placed in a different orphanage."

"... So who killed them? And why did they split us up? I mean, who cares you were older. How much older are you anyway?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I'm six years older." Itachi said. "I don't know the name of who killed them. But I heard it were those street gangs again."

"..Oh." Sasuke said. "Hey, did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"No, I've only been busy with my own company." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "What about you? And then I'm talking about boys of course."

"No I don't have a boyfriend." Sasuke said, thinking back of Neji. But he quickly shook that thought away. "Don't you want a girlfriend?"

"Not really." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "I'm not into those things yet."

"Yet? But you're already an adult." Sasuke said confused.

"I know, but does it mean that when you're an adult you immediately want to have a relationship?" Itachi asked, while pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"No, but it mostly means that you would be into those things." Sasuke said. "Do you even enjoy being around women?"

"Depends." Itachi said, shrugging. "Not sexually at least." He was almost done cooking.

"..And men?" Sasuke asked as he smelled the food. It smelled really good.

"Not either." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"..So do you intend on staying alone all your life?" Sasuke asked.

"For now I am." Itachi said, nodding. "But I'm still young, I have a long life to go, so I have more then enough chances to marry in the end after all."

"I guess... Well I'll just have to stay with you then, so you won't get lonely." Sasuke said and smirked.

Itachi snorted.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you plan on doing?" Itachi asked, as he was putting the food onto two plates.

"..What do you mean what do I plan on doing?" Sasuke asked, staring at the food. It looked just as good as it smelled.

Itachi sighed now.

"What do you plan on doing in your future?" Itachi asked as he walked towards the table in his living room. "Do you plan on being together with someone and build up a life?"

Sasuke was silent as he thought of that question. If he was truly honest, he had been planning on nothing at all. He hadn't even expected himself to come so far, he had expected to have died years ago.

".. I don't know. I don't have a plan for the future." He answered.

"Well, then you should get one." Itachi said, as he sat down at the table, smiling a little. "Now you're here, you can build up a life."

".. I guess.. I wouldn't know what to do though. I sure as hell don't ever wanna fall in love again, that's for sure." Sasuke said.

"You fell in love with the wrong person." Itachi said. "That's not a reason to never want to fall in love again."

"Well it was the first person I ever fell in love with, so I don't wanna do it again. And I won't." Sasuke said.

"That's your choice." Itachi said, nodding. "Well, let's eat before it gets cold."

Sasuke nodded as well and then took a bite.

"Hmm.. this is great." He said, with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Itachi said, as he started cutting his meat. "And before you start eating, you say 'have a nice dinner'. It's also common to let the one who cooked take the first bite."

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a while now.

"... Sorry.." He said as he put his fork back down. He then quickly swallowed.

"You wanted me to teach you manners, right?" Itachi asked, and then took his first bite, while chewing carefully.

"... Yeah.. But I didn't think I was this unmannered.." Sasuke said, waiting for Itachi to tell him he could eat.

Itachi nodded, as he swallowed.

"It doesn't matter." He said, while he was using a handkerchief to dab away the food that had come on the edges on his mouth. "You can eat now. Do you know how to use the cutlery?"

"..I know I can cut my meat Itachi. I lived in an orphanage, not a zoo." Sasuke said and then started eating, trying to be as mannered as possible. It felt a little weird though.

Itachi smirked.

"In my orphanage we had no cutlery." He then said. "And most people don't even know how to hold their forks."

Sasuke looked at Itachi while eating, then swallowed.

"So how did you learn how to be mannered?"

"I paid close attention to the way my teacher was eating when he had guests." Itachi said. "Then he was the most neat. And my teacher was very neat overall, so I quickly took over those habits."

"Who was your teacher?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I'm sure you don't know him." Itachi said. "He's dead for three years now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke said and then silently ate his dinner. "The food is really good."

"Thank you." Itachi said. "And don't worry about it. He was old." He continued eating as well.

"OK." Sasuke said and then both of them ate their dinner. When they were done, Sasuke spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course." Itachi said, nodding, as he was once again using his handkerchief.

Sasuke looked at it and then used his as well.

"What would you have done with Neji and that gang if you had been in my place?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then sighed.

"That's difficult." He said. "I think I would've called the police for revenge. And probably having let out all my aggression on Neji. Having wished for him to suffer. But that's not a good solution to your problems of course. It's not a good way of handling a situation."

"I did that. And beside, I don't wanna call the police... I would go to jail if I did." Sasuke said. He really started to wonder if Itachi was gonna put up with his murders as well.

"And if you told them you were forced to do those things?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't forced. I did it because I was stupid and because I wanted Neji to like me." Sasuke answered. "And even if I was forced, I still did it. You don't even know what I've done."

"Like I said, I know those gangs." Itachi said. "You probably did horrible things. But you're forgetting that I'm here too. The police knows me, and you could say they have a very good image of me. If I choose your side and tell them you were forced, there will be no problem. No matter which crimes you committed, it was about life and death."

Sasuke was silent now. He knew that if he had truly wanted to have Neji pay for what he did, if he truly didn't care anymore, he would have taken Itachi up for that offer. But that wasn't the case.

".. I still can't do that." He said.

"...You don't want Neji to be in jail." Itachi said, understanding what Sasuke meant.

Sasuke nodded.

"I know it's stupid... I guess I'm still leading myself on in some way."

"You can't help it." Itachi said. "I think the boy just got some charms."

"Apparently." Sasuke said. "But I don't want to talk about this anymore. I wanna get to know you. Everything about you."

"Alright." Itachi said, and took a sip of his water. "We need to catch up. A lot."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Neji was standing in front of Uchiha Itachi's house. He had heard of others that Sasuke had moved in with Itachi. And Neji couldn't blame him. Neji only blamed himself. With reason. He took a deep breath, and knocked onto the door. He just had to see Sasuke once more. He couldn't fool himself any longer. He had feelings for Sasuke, and they were damn strong too.

After a little while, the door was opened and Sasuke was standing in the doorway. He frowned and closed the door again angry. Neji was the last person he wanted to see. He had been doing great without him.

Neji shakily let out the breath he had been holding and closed his eyes for a moment. What was he thinking? Coming back here and expecting Sasuke to even talk to him? How arrogant was he? Neji shook his head. No, he had to try. He just had to say this to Sasuke and then Sasuke could decide what to do with it. He just had to say sorry for his actions. So he knocked once more.

It took a while again, but then the door opened and an angry looking Sasuke looked at Neji.

"What?" He snapped.

"Look.. I know that I've been awful to you and I did horrible things, but I would be even more awful if I never said sorry to you." Neji said. He barely had the guts to look at Sasuke. "Which I am. I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"Oh sure. That makes up for everything." Sasuke snapped and then pulled Neji inside. "There is no way in hell I will ever, 'ever' forgive you for this so you can just forget about that." He closed the door now.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say sorry." Neji said, as he leaned against the door. "I want to say sorry for lying to you. And this may sound weird, but also for lying against myself. You know the last time you kissed me and I was blushing like mad? That was no act. You did something to me Sasuke. Not by purpose of course, but I still feel it." He shook his head now. Shit, he had become a pansy.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused and then furious.

"'That' was why you came here!? What did you think, that I would just come running back to you!? That I would kill some people for your stupid gang again!? Guess what, I won't! You made me fall for you once and it won't happen again! Understood!?" He yelled furious.

"I don't want you to come back." Neji almost whispered, as he shook his head. He then cleared his voice a little. "The only thing I want to reach with this is.. well.. that I'm not as much of an emotional bastard as you think I am. I just wanted you to 'know'."

Sasuke glared at Neji and then slapped him across the cheek hard.

"You know as well as I do that I fell head over heels with you, and that this will just make me want to be with you again." He hissed. "So stop it."

Neji just let his head snap to the side and did nothing to defend himself. He didn't had the right to. Sasuke even had the right to kill him after what Neji did to him.

"..I'm sorry." He then said, as he shook his head.

"Sure you are." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji by the scarf he was wearing. Right when he wanted to tell Neji that he never wanted to see him again, he saw something in Neji's neck. He pulled the scarf away and saw Neji's entire neck covered in bruises.

"Who gave you those?" Sasuke asked, still snapping a little.

Neji frowned and then just pulled his scarf back and put it back on.

"That doesn't matter." He said, quickly covering his neck. It really didn't, Sasuke shouldn't care. "I'll go." He turned around and opened the door now.

Sasuke slammed the door close in front of Neji though.

"Tell me right now." He snapped.

Neji bit his lip for a moment and then turned around to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you're the last person who should be worried about me." He then said.

"Answer my question!" Sasuke yelled at Neji, about to hit him, but stopping himself. He had to know why Neji had those bruises.

Neji took a deep breath now. He had noticed Sasuke's movement. He really screwed up bad.

"..I told the group I want to get out of the gang." He then admitted, hating himself for saying this. "It wasn't tolerated from above."

Sasuke's expression changed now as he stared at Neji.

"... So they tried to kill you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding, just looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned now.

"Just answer me one thing Neji. 'Why' were you in that gang?" He asked.

Neji frowned too.

"Sasuke, let's not talk about this now." He said as he shook his head.

Sasuke's face turned angry again now.

"You owe me Neji. Now tell me." He snapped.

Neji let out a slight annoyed sigh now, and then looked away.

"I was in there because the ones from above wanted me to." He then said. He hoped Sasuke would just be satisfied by that.

"You were forced right? That's why you did it. You 'had' to." Sasuke said. "And I just want to hear a yes or no."

Neji gave Sasuke a glare now, and then looked away again. For a minute he stayed silent.

"..Yes." He then admitted. Damn it.

"So if you had an option, you wouldn't have lied to me right?" Sasuke said. "You wouldn't have led me on."

Neji wanted to protest, but when he saw the look on Sasuke's face, he sighed.

"Yes.." He said. "When I wanted to stop they threatened to kill you." He then hit himself on the head. How stupid was he? He shouldn't have said that.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised now and then frowned.

"... Why me?" He asked. What would it be to Neji if he had been killed?

"...Because they always find out how everyone feels." Neji muttered, and shook his head again. "..Sasuke I've got to go."

"No you don't. You have to tell me how you feel. About me." Sasuke said.

"..I just told you Sasuke." Neji said and looked away once more. "I didn't allow myself to fall in love with you, I forbid it, because I knew they would take advantage of that. They take advantage of 'everything' and they find out about everything too. And they take away everything you like, or even love."

"Well you are being unclear. All you said was that you didn't fake a blush. That I did something to you. Well then what the hell was it Neji?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. Why did he still want to even try? Why couldn't he just give up on Neji right now?

"I'm in love with you Sasuke." Neji snapped to Sasuke now, annoyed that Sasuke just wouldn't understand.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, and he swore it was silent for at least ten minutes. Sasuke then grabbed Neji's hand, pulled him close and grabbed Neji by the head. He then kissed him. He couldn't help but want Neji. He had just done too much to his feelings and Sasuke didn't wanna give them up.

Neji's eyes flew open in surprise, but within a second he had closed them tightly again and kissed Sasuke back. He clamped himself to him. God he was so thankful for Sasuke kissing him. He really hated kissing, it betrayed so much. It betrayed how desperate he was for Sasuke now. But he enjoyed the kiss more and more, pushing away everything in him that was against it, and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji now, kissing him passionately, until both boys needed to break it for some air. Sasuke looked at Neji and then gave him a small smile.

"I don't know what you did to me, but you did it good." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a second, letting out a small laugh while having a frown on his face, but his face betrayed that he was happy.

"Are you sure you still want me?" He asked.

"I am." Sasuke said. "As long as you stop with that stupid gang and promise to never lead me on again."

"I'm already out of there, it's not like I can return there ever again." Neji said, as he shook his head. "And I'm glad because of that. I'm finally out."

Sasuke smiled now and then stroke through Neji's hair.

"I'll ask Itachi if he has place for someone else." He said.

"Don't." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I broke into here once. I'm too ashamed to face him again."

"You're not gonna live out on the streets without any protection Neji." Sasuke said. "He'll forgive you, he will understand."

"..Are you sure about that?" Neji asked, with a slight frown. "Are 'you' sure you can forgive me?"

"I am sure and Itachi will forgive you too. You were forced, it's really not your fault." Sasuke said. "Don't worry."

"..Thank you." Neji said, almost not believing what was happening.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said. "Now let's go to the living room, it's really unusual to stay in the hallway."

"Since when did you learn manners?" Neji asked as he gave Sasuke an amused smile.

"Very funny. My brother is very well mannered, so I figured I should be as well." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. He then took his hand and pulled Neji to the living room.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"I heard he is." He said, nodding.

"He really is." Sasuke said. "If you ask me he's overdoing it a bit, but oh well."

"Perhaps he's used to it." Neji said, as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I think that's it." Sasuke said and then sat down as well. "Hey, that time I kissed you, what was going through your head?"

"I was screaming at myself to not like it." Neji said, laughing a little, as he sat closer to Sasuke. He then shook his head. "The gang brainwashed me."

"You brainwashed yourself a little too." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, putting an arm around him. "We should just forget about what happened and start over."

"I know I did." Neji said, sighing. "I brainwashed others too. Is it even possible to start over?"

"Neji." Sasuke said stern. "If we couldn't, then you would be outside now, on the streets. I want it, you want it. We don't need anything else."

Neji looked at Sasuke now, silent. He was sure Sasuke was exactly what he needed. Sasuke was the only one who could shut him up, in a good way. He could change for Sasuke.

Without thinking, he leaned over Sasuke and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth again. He realized this was probably the first time in his whole life that he gave someone a kiss. And it felt so good.

* * *

**  
**

**The end.**


End file.
